


The First Champion

by WingedLadyColette



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Timeline, M/M, MalexMale, Multi, OOCness, Time Travel, technically child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedLadyColette/pseuds/WingedLadyColette
Summary: Zack Fair is caught amongst titans. Some that love him, some that hate him, some that want to save him, and others that want to kill him. Zack is going to find out what it means to be the center of three First Classes universe.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley/Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. To Midgar

Author's Note: There is possible trigger warnings in here for child abuse so please be cautious.

It was that time of year again.

That time when hopefuls from all over the lands flock to Midgar in hopes of making it big. In hopes of becoming powerful businessmen with the good graces of the Shinra Electric Power Company or having a stab at being an infamous SOLDIER in the Shinra Army. So many hopes and dreams come to Midgar only to be crushed by bloodthirsty and power-hungry individuals that already take up residence there. And the youngest and weakest of the hopefuls get weeded out by the rough and grueling training to become a candidate of SOLDIER.

The city is lively, always welcoming new blood on the surface, but the looming threat of the city beneath the plates is always present. Even though no tangible evidence of the degrading civilian life beneath the plates is present above it, it is widely known that it could be them one day. A part of it is the thrill, the constant worry that every day could be the last one you have on the surface. That one wrong move and men in black suits will be busting down your door, ready to drag you down into the bowels of Midgar to spend the rest of your days amongst the destitute and the downtrodden.

Another part of it is pride. Being able to climb to the top and be recognized while so many others are crushed beneath the soles of one's metaphorical boot. To be where so many strive to be but only a select few are able to achieve.

The trains, while always bustling, is moreso this time of year than any other. Mostly filled with young boys willing and eager to join the SOLDIER program. All cramped together, packed in like sardines. Most everyone is from out of town going to Midgar with high hopes, while those that lived there, bowed their heads, wishing luck and fortune upon the hopefuls.

Pretty sky blue eyes widen in awe as the train draws closer to Midgar. He grins down at his cupped hands, ignoring the pain in the knuckles of his right middle and forefinger. And the middle knuckle on his left hand is bruised too. Purple marks up and down his arms and the gentle throbbing around his body is easy to ignore. He's no stranger to pain. He's no stranger to sore muscles and tired limbs. All of this is easily ignored.

The woman next to him, old enough to almost be his grandmother, stares slightly mortified at the young boy beside her. Other then his knuckles and wrists, she can see shadows under his left eye - it's black and in the stages of healing - and from the way he sits leaning more on his right side she can only assume that he is hurt somewhere on the ribs or hip on the left side.

When his blue eyes flicker over to her, she expects a haunted, drained look on his face. A clear cut sign of abuse. Poor baby. But she is shocked when he smiles brilliantly at her. Two pearly white rows of teeth flash brightly.

"Hi there, how are you?" the boy asks, startling her further.

The woman jumps slightly, surprised at just how happy he sounds. "Oh, well, I'm fine, dear. And you?" He looks hurt. Nothing dangerously life-threatening, but it had to of hurt. Badly. Yet he doesn't seem to let it faze him. Not in the slightest.

The boy practically bounces in his seat. "I am so excited! I'm going to be joining Shinra today. I can't wait. Oh, uh, do you live here? In Midgar, I mean."

She nods. "Over in Sector 4." Normally, she would be cautious of telling a complete stranger anything about her, but the words just drifted from her mouth before she really had a chance to think about them. Something about this boy is very disarming. He could have gotten the bruises in some kind of gang fight. Although she can't seem to see this boy with his big blue eyes and a face filled with childish wonder as being part of anything remotely bad.

"Ooh, that's so cool! You see SOLDIERs often? You know, because you live in Midgar?" The boy asks, his eyes turning back to the window across from him. Even though the train is packed full of people, he can still see Midgar just over another kid's head.

"I see them often," the old woman says, amused. "They're very impressive, aren't they?" Now she understands. He's a hopeful. Just like a lot of the people on this train. He's hoping to be in SOLDIER.

The boy continues to bounce up and down in the seat, expressing limitless energy. "Definitely! SOLDIERs are so cool and powerful. They are like peacekeepers. The guys who do the right thing when the time comes. The one people look to." He sighs, looking off dreamily, finally settling down in his seat as he adapts a faraway look in his eye. "Goddess, I'm going to be just like them. The best kind of SOLDIER there is. You just wait, alright? When I become a hero, I'll come to visit." He smiles brilliantly at her, eyes focusing again.

The smile that crosses the old woman's lips is a sad but hopeful one. She's heard something like this multiple times every year for as long as she has been in Midgar and each time she looks upon the hopeful faces it leaves her a little cold and sad. These poor boys come from far and wide to have their dreams crushed by Shinra and it's just sad to hear about.

"I'm Zack, by the way," Zack says, holding his hand out for her.

She takes his hand. "Ruby. It's a pleasure to meet you, Zack."

"Welcome to Midgar. Security checkpoint ahead. Please have your identification prepared. We thank you for your co-operation."

Zack is practically vibrating in excitement again. "I'm almost in Midgar! This is so exciting."

"Please, Zack, whilst in Midgar, take care of yourself." Ruby looks at the younger boy, thinking about her own son when he was Zack's age. She hoped that he looked after himself. Midgar wasn't forgiving in the slightest.

Zack takes her hands, surprising her a bit by how gentle he holds them. It's almost enough for her to forget that he has bruises... probably all over his body from who knows what.

"I will. Thank you so much, Ruby. You too, okay?" Zack blinks charmingly, long dark eyelashes brushing the top of his cheekbones. Ruby smiles thinly, squeezing Zack's hands back. She hopes to one day have a grandson as sweet as this boy before her.

"I will, thank you, Zack."

The security checkpoint took place at the train station. Zack helped Ruby off and she was let passed the Infantry when she showed them her Midgar I.D. Multiple others pass by as well, but Zack, like all of the other newbies in town, had to go through the checkpoint.

"Name," an Infantryman with a gruff voice asks. Holds up a clipboard, pen poised over the lined paper. There is like ten of them, probably a squad or part of a squad is in charge of the checkpoint, Zack supposes. People are lined up in front of them, getting their information written down before they can pass through and walk the final stretch to the Shinra Tower.

"Zack Fair."

"Full name?"

"Zackary Fair."

The Infantryman jolts something down. "Age?"

"Fourteen."

"Birthday?"

"November 8th."

The Infantryman's lips quirk slightly. "Nine months from Valentine's day."

Zack rolls his eyes. "Trust me, buddy. You are not the first to point that out." The Infantryman chuckles, shaking his head. He jots something else down.

"You do realize that you have to be at least fifteen to be allowed into the program. SOLDIER or Infantry." His chin tilts up toward Zack, giving the boy the impression that he was looking at him but it's hard to tell for certain with the way the Infantry's helmet is designed.

Zack tilts his head slightly. "I never said I was going to join Shinra," he says, smiling.

The Infantryman grunts, shaking his head again. "Every boy your age is here only to join SOLDIER or Infantry. It wasn't that hard to guess. Now, am I wrong?" Zack shakes his head. "Good, still have to be fifteen."

Zack digs around in his pocket and pulls out a note from the recruiter and hands it to the older man. It's then that he notices the bruises on Zack's knuckles. He looks at them, then to his wrists, then his black eye.

Zack smiles lightly, practically feeling the older man's eyes going from one bruise to the next. He was expecting this. "You should see the other guy."

Mutely, the Infantryman takes the note and looks at it. His birthday is coming up and it has been approved by Shinra hierarchy to let him in for the month before he turned fifteen. It's been signed off and it looks official. But it's not his job to analyze it. He hands it back to Zack.

"Make sure to give this to the Cadet registry officer for the record. You can go."

Zack stuffs the note back in his pocket, nodding. A brilliant smile nearly splitting his face. "Thanks a lot. Have a good day!" Without waiting for a response, Zack jogs past, picking up speed when he reaches the street. Glad to leave the platform and the din of too many people gathered together, Zack breaks into a full-on sprint when the main road that leads straight to the Shinra tower comes into view. He holds his left side. Pain searing from his ribs, but he's too excited to worry about caution.

This was it. He was going to get into SOLDIER and become a Hero. It's been his dream ever since he was young. The recruiter from Gongaga even wrote him a note so that he could get in before his birthday so he wouldn't have to wait another year. "You've got amazing potential," he had said and Zack practically glowed. It took Zack days to convince his parents to let him go. He had to promise to write for his mom and come home every chance he got for his dad. And even then his dad insisted on sending him an allowance.

Zack had outwardly scoffed at it, saying that he was going to start making his own money and didn't need handouts, but inwardly he was glad that he would have a leg up at least to take care of himself until he actually made it into SOLDIER. It was commonly known that Cadets get paid practically nothing but provided almost everything to make up for it. While Thirds get paid slightly more, the majority of their income derives from missions.

SOLDIER is actually paid very poorly, but because they are able to take missions and get paid that extra bit, it almost makes up for it. It encourages taking missions. It also encourages taking on other jobs in the company. Like his instructors, for example, they are probably SOLDIERs that take missions according to their rank and also have a teaching job on the side and get paid a salary for both. Admittedly, Zack was so ecstatic when he learned he would be able to go that he read everything and anything about Shinra that he could get his hands on.

Zack didn't take any time to look at the sights of Midgar. It didn't much matter to him. He was going to make it into SOLDIER and he would get the opportunity to look around then. Right now, it's all about the dream. Unfortunately, everything Zack read about the Cadet program all had one thing in common: It was brutal. They were going to weed out everyone they could before allowing anyone into SOLDIER.

And Zack couldn't wait.

Once Zack was at the steps of Shinra, he doubled over breathing heavily. His ribs aching at every breath. There was also a stitch at his side that he barely noticed under the strain of aching ribs. But his blood was humming. It was like music to his ears. He always enjoyed doing physical stuff; running, jumping, climbing, etc. Anything to get him moving and he loved it. Zack wasn't Zack if he wasn't running around all day doing errands for people or playing games with the younger kids in town. Zack didn't have any friends his age. They were either older than him by three or four years or younger by six or seven.

So hanging out with boys closer to his age was going to be so much fun too.

Someone steps onto the step next to him. Zack straightens up, flinching at the pain at his side. A Wutaian man stands in front of him in a finely pressed black suit. His black hair pulled back into a ponytail. A tattoo of a jewel on his forehead and dark brown eyes stare down at him, studying him closely.

Zack smiles breathlessly. "Hi, sorry. I'm not loitering, just catching my breath."

"You're fine," the man says. "Did you run all the way from the station?"

Zack laughs, flinching at the pain at his side. "Yeah, I kinda got over-excited." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly, wild spiky hair sticking up in all directions. He's finally starting to catch his breath. "Unfortunately, that happens more than I'd like to admit." His breathless laughs hurt.

"I see." The man tilts his head slightly, taking in the boy's wounds.

Zack notices his eyes and sheepishly says, "Yeah, I'm a little hurt."

A black eyebrow raises at that. "How astute of you to notice."

Zack rubs his shoulder, then stretches, loosening up his muscles. He probably should have stretched before he sprinted across town, considering he spent the last few hours cramped moving from train to train to get to Midgar. Too late now. 20-20 vision in hindsight.

There is an awkward silence. Zack looks around uncomfortably while the man in the suit stares at him, studying him still. Unable to stand the silence any longer Zack points to himself. "I'm Zack."

The man's head tilts again, curiously this time. "Tseng." A pause. "How did you get those bruises, Zack?"

Zack's demeanor suddenly changes. He shifts uncomfortably, looking everywhere but at Tseng, blue eyes practically dark blue in the limited light that breaches the smog covering Midgar flicker about in thought, his mind going back to that moment. Stiffly and extremely uncomfortable, Zack shifts. The friendly atmosphere that started to form around them turns ice cold in moments. It's obvious by his shifting that he didn't want to talk about it.

Finally, Zack looks up and Tseng and smiles. It's tight and forced but not unkind. "I didn't do anything bad."

Tseng's eyes sharpened. "That wasn't what I asked."

Zack shrugs. "I... did what had to be done." His hands clenched tight, the bruised knuckles discoloring from the strain. His eyes flicker up to Tseng's. Blue on brown. "I made sure that a disgusting someone didn't get his way anymore. That's all." Zack's eyes flicker up to the Shinra logo hanging over the glass doors of the main entrance. His smile returns, more naturally. "I got to go. Thanks so much for the talk."

Tseng's face returns neutral, not at all bothered about being brushed off with a half answer. Or if he was, it didn't show on his face. "I see."

Practically bouncing in excitement, Zack darts up the stairs pausing at the top, he turns to look down at Tseng. "Do you work here?" A single curt nod. "Is the Cadet... sign up guy in there?"

Tseng's face is unchanged. "The registry officer?"

"Yeah! I'm signing up for SOLDIER!" Zack beams, previous dark atmosphere is completely forgotten.

"He should be on the second level in the main lobby, by the elevator. A desk is set up."

Zack is shaking in excitement. "Awesome. Thanks a ton, Tseng! See you around!" Zack spins around and runs inside. It's so bright and clean in the lobby. The room is bustling, people going from room to room, coming off the elevator and getting on one. People loitering around in the lobby. Two women behind a large desk are filtering calls throughout the company. So much is going on. It's exciting. Zack's not even sure where to look first or even if his eyes can take in everything or not.

His eyes hone in on the elevators behind the front desk. Zack makes his way over to the stairs and climbs up them, vibrating in excitement. There are two men dressed in Second Class SOLDIER purple outfits. They were talking quietly to one another when Zack got close, they stopped. Immediately, they seize him up but the bubbly raven-haired boy doesn't notice.

"Hi! Do I sign up here?"

The one on the left nods. The one on the right asks, "Exactly how old are you?"

Zack picks up the pen, about to sign his name, when he remembers the note he's supposed to give to the Registry Officer. He pulls the crinkled note from his pocket and hands it over, leaning over at the waist to scribble his name down. Both Instructors read over the note and look to the boy. It's not exactly uncommon to have a boy sign up that's younger than the specified age, but it is rare enough to make note of.

"Cadet Zackary Fair," the one on the right says, folding the note and putting it in his pocket, probably to put into Zack's file later. "Welcome to the Cadet program. You are the first to arrive. I'm Third Class Instructor William Torin. I'll be in charge of your hand to hand combat training."

Zack tenses to stop himself from jumping up and yelling out, "Ya-hoo!"

"And I'm Third Class Instructor Gavin Taylor. I'll be your War History and strategy teacher," says the other Instructor, taking Zack's hand once he finishes shaking Instructor Torin's hand.

Zack claps his hands together in an attempt to keep them from shaking. "This is so exciting, thanks so much!"

"Tell me," Instructor Taylor says, shifting his stance wide. A very strong military stance, one Zack can't wait to learn. So official! "Why do you want to be in SOLDIER?"

"It's my dream," Zack says simply, stepping aside as more boys begin to show up, filtering into the lobby. They look around in awe much like Zack did. "I'm going to become a hero!" Zack is glowing with pride and passion.

"Sign here," Instructor Torin says to the boy in line before turning his attention to Zack. "You and just about every other boy. What makes you so special?"

Any other person would feel a little put out by his words, but Zack didn't see them like that. In his head, all he heard was an honest question because the truth was right in those words. Lots of other boys wanted to be heroes just like him and each of them has to see themselves as more special than the others in order to get that goal, right? But not Zack. He's not dumb, he knows there really isn't anything special about the fourteen-year-old boy from Gongaga.

"Nothing yet," he admits, smiling lightly. "But I'm going to try my absolute hardest and be the best hero there ever was!"

With their masks in place, Zack couldn't tell their reaction, but the boy next to Zack gave him a withering look. Zack didn't notice it, his eyes glazed over thinking about the glory and fun that is yet to come.

"Good luck," Instructor Taylor says genuinely. He said it every year to all of the hopefuls. And meant it every time.

The first few days of training were easy. It wasn't even really training, just learning the very simple basics before being thrown into the deep end and hoping that some of them know how to swim. The Cadets learned how to properly hold themselves while they salute and when they are at ease. Teaching them the difference between "at ease" and "as you were". Which Zack thought was really simple to understand but they had to explain for a reason, Zack supposes.

They also delve into where they were going to bunk, who they were going to stand by in formation and how to make their beds. The hardest was probably remembering the strange schedule. Get up at five. Breakfast and showers until seven. Classes until two. Lunch till three. More classes until five. Then lights out at ten. And for the first couple of weeks, free time for the rest of the day. But once specialty abilities appear, more classes will be added. Sapping their five-hour free time's life force until it's a shriveled up to a two-hour time span.

The first actual day of training was so exciting. Zack's first class of the day was conditioning. Just to build up stamina and muscle. Zack and the rest of the cadets, a group of thirty in this class, stand in line. Zack is grinning so wide it almost looks like his face is going to split in half. His cheeks were already hurting from days of displaying this silly smile on his face constantly.

"Zack," Kunsel, his bunkmate and newly appointed best friend, says quietly as Instructor Kalegrin drones on and on about safety while working out, "Can you please stop that?"

"Stop what?" Zack asks back just as quietly, excitement twisting at his gut.

"You're about to vibrate through the floor."

"No way! I'm just... excited shaking."

"So... vibrating through the floor?"

Zack clenches the cloth at his thighs to stop his frighteningly fast shifting. His hips do actually hurt a little from his swaying. Oh... oh no, Zack can feel his leg jiggling now. When he thinks of trying to calm down, adrenaline slingshots through his body. He's never had to stay still like this for so long.

"Dude, Zack, chill," Kunsel says, barely tilting his head in the other boy's direction. "Your overabundance of energy is sucking the life out of me."

"Something the matter, Cadets?" Instructor Kalegrin asks, stepping up in front of Zack and Kunsel.

Zack freezes, willing his body to cease all forms of unnecessary movement, but against his will, his toes start bobbing up and down in his boots and the adrenaline is like fire in his veins. He has way too much energy for all this standing around and talking.

"Sir, no, sir!" Zack and Kunsel chorus, but the Instructor's keen eyes are staring down at Zack's wiggling feet, watching as it works its way up to his body and soon he's shifting again. Almost faster than before.

"Doesn't quite look like nothing, Cadet...?" He trails off, raising an eyebrow.

After a moment's hesitation, Zack realizes what he's waiting for. "Oh, uh, Zack Fair, sir!"

Kunsel blinks really slowly in Zack peripheral. Instructor Kalegrin sounds amused as he asks, "Something in your pants, son? Ants perhaps?"

Zack looks confused. "No, sir. Why would I have ants in my pants, sir?"

Instructor Kalegrin twists around to look back at a bunch of figures standing in an observation room. Well, he knew they were there behind a large piece of a mirror. And he knew they could probably hear this. He shakes his head and looks back at Zack. "You tell me, Cadet Fair. Is there a particular reason why you're so uncomfortable?"

"I'm not uncomfortable, sir." Zack laughs, eyes twinkling. "I'm excited."

Kalegrin steps closer. "For what, Fair?"

Zack smiles. "To begin training."

"Hm, from where do you hail?"

Zack makes a face, tilting his head to look up. Instructor Kalegrin and Kunsel, along with all of the other Cadets watching the exchange follow his gaze upward to the ceiling, confused. There was nothing on the ceiling of any particular interest.

"Cadet, the hell are you looking at?" Kalegrin asks, now looking back at Zack.

"For the hail, sir," Zack says, looking equally as perplexed.

Kalegrin blinks. "What hail?" His face falls bland when he realizes. "Cadet, look at me." Zack obeys. "There is no hail. I asked where you came from."

"Oh!" Zack looks relieved by that. "I come from Gongaga."

"And it shows," Kalegrin says, shaking his head. There is some light laughter around him. But Zack doesn't look put off.

"It's really beautiful this time of year and I bet you'd like all the sun," Zack says, then hastily adds, "sir."

Taking another step closer, Kalegrin asks, "What makes you think I enjoy the sun? Living in a place like Midgar, the sun doesn't like to show itself."

Zack looks thoughtful. "I suppose that's true. I guess since you come from somewhere other than Midgar, you probably do. There is, sadly, a lot less sun here than anywhere else, though, as you said. Well, except under the plates." A pause. "I'm thinking Junon."

Suddenly intrigued, Kalegrin asks, "And what makes you think I'm not from Midgar but Junon, of all the other places?"

"Your tan," Zack says. Then as an afterthought, "and I guess it's the way you talk too. My dad once took us up to Junon. All the people there talk the same. All real nice people from what I met but most had this tough exterior to them too."

Instructor Kalegrin just stares at Zack for a long moment, really looking at him, before he barks out a laugh. "Good deduction there, Fair, you sure you ain't here to try out for the Turks?"

"Turks?" Zack looks confused by that name. "No, I want to be a SOLDIER. First Class, especially."

Kalegrin shakes his head turning on his heel to head back away from them. "Well, this should be an interesting batch," he says more to himself than to the boys collected in front of him. "Now, I'm going take you through some stretches to warm you up, once you're done you have free reign to work on whatever you want. The last half hour of the class is going to be for drills, clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" The cadets sound.

After the strenuously slow stretching, they are given free reign to go about their training and totally out of his control, Zack jumps up with a loud cheer and ran for the track that stretches around the perimeter of the room. Kunsel follows behind him, arms above his head, trying to stretch them out a bit more as he walks.

The raven-haired boy starts jogging around the room, laughing to himself, occasionally speeding up and then cartwheeling. Kunsel laughs every single time, learning quickly to maintain a safe distance to avoid getting kicked in the face by a cartwheeling Gongaga native. Zack grins back at him, having the time of his life. He keeps jogging, but after a while, he starts slowing down a bit so that Kunsel can catch up.

"Dude, you're like an energizer bunny with a little too much juice," Kunsel laughs breathlessly, jogging next to Zack. "Just, let me know when you decide to spin around like that again so I can get the hell out of the way."

"It's called a cartwheel, Kunsel."

"And, how exactly do you know how to do one, Fair?"

"A girl from Gongaga taught me." Zack halts in front of the mirror, tilting his head slightly. The grin falls from his face. "Hey Kunsel, why is this here?"

Kunsel stops next to Zack, also tilting his head. "You know, I don't know. Maybe to make sure we're moving right?" At Zack's confused look he adds, "Like when working out, to make sure that we aren't twisting something weird maybe. That's what I was told."

Zack steps away from it, shaking his head. "Man, Kunsel, everything here is so weird in comparison to home. We never had work-out rooms there. The great outdoors was your work out." Zack began to do squats, Kunsel laughs again at the sight of him. "What? These are good for you."

"Looks like you're preparing to jump really high."

Zack rolls his eyes and continues to do squats, his mind wandering as the other boy laughs. In the mirror, he can see the reflection behind him. He can see Instructor Kalegrin walking around, talking with other cadets, showing them the proper way to do things or give them advice. At one point he even moves them so that they were moving exactly how the exercise required without unnecessary strain. He's was curt and a little rough with them, but Zack couldn't doubt that not only was he a good teacher, but he was a kind one.

This is it. His training has begun. He's going to work harder than anyone and impress all the people that he needs to, go on all the difficult missions and make his dream come true. And should he have made some awesome new friends along the way, that's only a perk. And even though he just met Kunsel, he really likes him. The guy is as goofy as Zack and not at all bothered by the fact that Zack is almost two years younger than him.

On impulse, he goes to pull off his shirt, getting it halfway off, only to stop. He gingerly touches the bruise on his ribs before he drops his shirt and continues squats, plucking at the bottom of his shirt, trying to air it out. It's bad enough that people can see the bruises on his face and arms, but the ones on his main body are the worst looking. He doesn't want people thinking he can't handle this life, because that's not the case. Not at all.

"Zack, can you tell me why you're all covered in bruises?" Kunsel asks next to him, doing identical squats as Zack, but at a slower pace. Zack looks at him through the reflection of the mirror. He still didn't want to talk about it. He hoped that his injuries would heal up soon so that people wouldn't be able to keep asking him about them. He wasn't mad and he did expect this, but he wanted to be in SOLDIER so bad, he didn't want to wait for them to heal up before he left his hometown to come to Midgar.

"It's nothing all that interesting. I just got into a fight with a really bad guy. No biggy." Zack looks away from his reflection, cheeks darkening slightly.

Kunsel slows a little more. "No way, Zack. It's a big deal. You're just a kid with a bunch of bruises all over you. Did someone back home do it? Like... a parent or... you know... someone?" Kunsel's eyebrows are pulled together in concern. Zack twists his head around to stare wide-eyed at him.

"You think my dad did this? No way, man, my dad is way too nice and wouldn't hurt a fly. It was just some guy from out of town," Zack says, looking down at his feet. Feeling uncomfortable, he adds, "He was doing something bad and I stepped in. He was a lot stronger than I thought but I got a few good hits in. The only part that matters is that he's probably going to think twice from now on." Zack forces a laugh, hoping this would be the end of it for now. "He must have been embarrassed to have been caught off guard by a kid."

Kunsel doesn't crack a smile. "Was this guy... like a SOLDIER?" His voice is quiet, a whisper. He doesn't want to broadcast their conversation to the world.

"No!" Zack says quickly, smiling thinly at Kunsel as the older boy stares back alarmed. "But wouldn't that just add to the embarrassment? I mean, a grown man getting beat up by a kid is one thing, but if that grown man was a SOLDIER? Awkward!" Zack laughs weird and forces himself to stop. "Come on, man, would I want to be in a program while running the risk of running into him again?"

Kunsel relaxes, letting out a little laugh. "Yeah, that would be really silly."

"Yeah," Zack says, gazing at his black eye in the mirror. "Silly."


	2. Pre-test Fright

A week has passed since he joined Shinra and Zack has very powerful mixed feelings about his training. On one side, he is completely excited for each and every day to come. He's ready to learn the next thing and each night leaves his muscles pleasantly burning. He loves the actions and activities, loves interacting with the people. He finishes almost every day with a sense of accomplishment. Each and every little step made him that much stronger and that much closer to achieving his dream. But that's only on the physical side of it, when it comes to the academic side, Zack dreads every minute of it.

Zack liked school, he had horrible difficulties sitting still during classes but he still enjoyed them, even though he always had horrible grades. Zack always knew the material by the time of the test, but when he sits in front of the paper, he blanks. His mind shuts down and panic sets in. It never fails. It's like that nasty evil behemoth king stole his memory the moment his eyes landed on the page as it did for Clucky the Chocobo in his favorite t.v. show as a kid.

So when Instructor Evans of his Mako: Forms and Properties teacher announced, "Test next week!" Zack wanted to fall through the floor forever. Shinra classes didn't have homework. They had lots of tests. In Gongaga, Zack's homework being complete was the only way he was able to get through school. Here in Shinra, they just expect their people to get good grades.

But this is different. This isn't Gongaga. Zack is going to be able to take simple tests that he kills himself every time studying for and not bomb later. Zack is going to do great this time around. He's going to relax and not psych himself out. He's not sure why he has such problems with tests, but he's confident that he's going to be fine. Well, at least, he's trying to be.

"Are you okay?" Kunsel asks on their way to lunch, later that day, after Evans's announcement. "Your face is like completely colorless."

Zack adjusts his books under one arm. "I'm just not that keen on tests is all." Admitting it was fine, facing it wasn't.

Kunsel shakes his head, laughing. "Wait, are you telling me that tests are your kryptonite? If the great Zack Fair can conquer a little bit of test phobia, he will be an unstoppable force!"

Zack laughs a little, feeling a little down, wondering - hoping - that it would be that easy. The two make their way into the large cafeteria. Zack takes Kunsel's books and bounces across the room to their usual table, drop the books off and bounces all the way back to Kunsel before the latter makes it to the long line. When Zack returns to Kunsel's side, the older boy is shaking his head, an amused smile on his face.

"What?" Zack says, smiling.

"Nothing, it's just that sometimes I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. And then sometimes it feels like you're taking advantage of me," Kunsel says, turning to look ahead.

Zack grins, looking ahead. "We have an awesome relationship."

"Tell me about it. So will you need help studying?" He looks over at Zack from the corner of his brown eyes.

Zack's first instinct is to say no, that he wouldn't need it but then the prospect of spending more time with his new best friend is a plus. Zack never much needed to study but maybe it could be fun. Zack was smart, he knew he was. He retained the information easily enough and studying never really bothered him, it was just sitting in front of that paper, in the quiet room with heavy breathing, sniffling noses, and scratching of pencils to paper made it hard for him to focus.

"Sure. But you have to bring food."

Kunsel rolls his eyes. "Good Goddess, Zack. If you could ever stop eating, I would be amazed."

Zack snorts, grabbing a tray. "Forgive me if I enjoy stuffing my gut. I'm a growing boy."

"Yeah, I've noticed you getting a little soft around the edges." Kunsel makes a playful pat to Zack's stomach before looking ahead and filling his plate.

Zack pauses. "Is that a fat joke?"

Kunsel thanks the lady who gives him his macaroni and heads to his seat. "In more or less words."

"The hell, Kunsel?"

"Hey, Zack, wait until you're a teenager before you start cursing, little boy," Kunsel laughs, giving the younger boy a sideways glance.

"Hey, Kunsel, do more than 100 push-ups before you start mudslinging, lazy bum," Zack fires back, grinning.

They both sit across from each other and eat. Laughing and joking occasionally. The next class was hand to hand with Instructor Torin and Zack is always excited for that class. He is always having fun in it. It makes him feel more like a SOLDIER. All of his wounds have begun to change back to their normal skin color, fading away and leaving the skin unblemished beneath, just for new bumps and bruises to take their place. It didn't take long for all the boys to look pretty beaten. One way or another.

It's exhilarating to finally be able to move around without that little tinge of pain in his side, though. If anything still hurt now, it was his ribs on his left side, and that's because he's not really letting them rest properly.

Zack is practically bouncing while they wait for the class to start. Instructor Torin just stares at Zack, bouncing and skipping and swaying while he waits for the rest of his class to pile in. Zack begins to do squats. In his peripheral, Zack sees two of his fellow Cadets munching on something. At first, he thought nothing of it as it didn't register as much in his mind. Until he caught whiff of exactly what it was. A quick look at them confirmed it.

Seizing the opportunity, Zack makes his way over to them. "Hey, guys."

One of them, Gabe Canden, a hazel-eyed, brown-haired boy, looks up at the approaching raven-haired boy. "What's up, Zack?" The other, James Helker, sandy blond hair and ocean blue eyes, just offers a little wave.

"I feel like in the long week that we've known each other, we are close enough for me to tell you guys that, while I'm all for gummies in any way, shape, or form-except worms." At their confused look, Zack continues, "As a kid, I had my first time eating gummies in worm form. My first and only gummy worm was a worm alright. So let's just say since that abhorrent moment in my life I've had an unhealthy fear of worms so..." he trails off, gesturing vaguely at the bag of gummy worms.

"Wait," James says slowly. "How did you mistake a real worm for a gummy worm?"

"Don't worry about that," Zack says easily, making Kunsel bust out laughing from somewhere beside the raven-haired boy.

Gabe is grinning while James' lips are pressed tightly to keep a smile from splitting his face in half. While still grinning like a goofball, Gabe says, "So, now that we have this bit of dirt on you, we can hang it over your head for the rest of your life?"

"No, Gabe," James laughs, finally relaxing his face. "I think we should wait and use it when Zack is older and a great big goddessdamned hero. Wouldn't hurt to have some leverage over him when he's big and famous."

"Good idea," Gabe nods, snickering. "Okay, for you Zack, we'll put them away. For now."

"But if we need something to use against you on Halloween don't be surprised if worms rear their ugly heads," James says, putting the bag of gummy worms into his backpack. "That or when you achieve the rank of First Class."

Zack shakes his head, glad that they were laughing instead of looking at him like a lunatic. "If you really want to see a newly appointed SOLDIER First Class cry at his inauguration ceremony, that's fine." Both Gabe and James laugh at that. With a little wave, Zack heads back over to Kunsel who was speaking to another Cadet, trying hard to avoid looking at his best friend. Instructor Torin steps up in front of Zack, a friendly banter had arisen between them the past few days so when he approached and Zack got a look at Torin's face - as much of it as he could see - he could feel the playful jab coming before the man even opened his mouth.

Torin and Kalegrin have to be two of his favorite teachers - er Instructors. Without a doubt.

"Afraid of worms, Cadet Fair?"

Zack grins at him. "Unfortunately, yes. It's a tragic story. Wanna hear?"

"You speak loud enough, Cadet. And your voice travels far."

Zack's eyebrows pull together. "Are you saying I'm a loudmouth?"

Instructor Torin shakes his head. "No, Cadet. I would never say that directly to your face."

"Good," Zack says. "Cause I feel like that - oh. Can you say that to me?"

"I just did, Cadet." Before Zack can respond with something witty, Instructor Torin turns to address the amassing class. "Alright, Cadets before we get started I want to point out that in the event that we ever need to fight off Graboids, Cadet Fair will be of no assistance to us." The class laughs. Zack pouts and looks away, foot tapping.

"Partner up," Torin continues, amused. "Continue moves from yesterday."

"You alright, Zack?" Kunsel says, grinning. "You need a moment to think about your life choices? Find out at what point all of this went wrong?"

Zack gives Kunsel a look. "If by 'this' you mean letting people into my personal business? I think that a little vulnerability is good. Shows people that I'm human. And humans," he turns to look at the other cadets as well as Instructor Torin, "can have irrational fears. There is no shame in it! And people who laugh at those who share such vulnerabilities, are just shitty people!"

Zack grins happily at the snickers at his back. "Okay, Kunsel, let's go."

"Aye aye!" Kunsel laughs, follow Zack over to the mats. They both fall into defensive crouches. Kunsel and Zack circle each other, launching half-hearted attempts to grab one another in favor of talking.

"Are you seriously afraid of worms, Zack?"

"Kunsel, if I was any more serious I would be Instructor Groven," Zack says.

Kunsel launches at Zack, the younger boy slips out of his grasp, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Strongest cadet there, he might not be, one of the fastest, though, definitely.

"Zack, Instructor Groven is only really serious because if he joked around with you like all our other Instructors, he really would have killed us when he almost fused two opposite materia together. Need I remind you what happened?"

Zack rolls his eyes. "We were just playing around. I just asked if it was possible to fuse two materia of equal but opposite power."

"Yeah, okay, I'll give you that. And everything would have been different if you had handed him two materia of equal but opposite power that were, like level one, not the mastery materia that you got from the rack that he specifically told us to keep away from." Kunsel gives him a knowing look, stepping out of the way of Zack's lunge.

"Oh come on, Kunsel. It wasn't that bad."

"You gave him Summons!"

"So? They were of equal but opposite power!" Zack felt the need to defend his naiveté. It was an honest mistake that anyone could have made.

"It was the ice queen Shiva and the fire god Ifrit!"

Zack shakes his head, trying to hold back a smile. Sweat building upon his brow. "I seriously think that you're overreacting about that entire thing. It was a child's mistake. I'm older and more experienced."

"That was two days ago!"

"48 hours can change a man, Kunsel." Zack waggles his eyebrows at his own words, letting out a light laugh. "Besides, who thought it was a good idea to leave such powerful material lying around for anyone to just pick up. I'm changed, Kunsel. Smarter than before."

"Yeah, well, whoever they were they were taught a very valuable lesson and definitely won't be making that mistake again." Kunsel rolls his eyes, before he continues, "Then show me how much you've grown, Fair."

Zack grins. "Good idea!" He lunges forward, faster than Kunsel and grabs his hand, spinning around and tossing him onto the floor. Sprawled out on his back, Kunsel gasps for the wind that was knocked out of him and looks up at Zack.

"Ow, dude. You just flipped me."

Zack kneels down. "I know. Isn't this fun?"

"No. Not really."

Zack bounces up, laughing loudly. "That's the spirit!"

Kunsel groans in pain and swipes his leg, knocking Zack's out from under him. Luckily, Zack head and back connect with the hideous blue mat, but it still knocked the wind out of him too. Both lay there, staring at the ceiling. Finally, Zack starts laughing. A light, breathless one, but a laugh none the less. They both got the drop on each other.

"Let's do that again," Zack wheezes.

Kunsel groans louder, a smile on his face. "Not on your life, sport."

"...so when I was two, I jumped off the chair. Fucked up my arm. Now it bends all weird," Zack heard Gabe say when he finally put his books away from him. Too much studying for one night. He stretches his arms over his head, his back cracking. He scoots off his bed and walks over to the small group of boys gathered in a cluster around some of the bunks. Zack sits down next to Gabe. The barracks is lined with six rows with ten bunks, one atop of another, creating sixty beds. For sixty cadets. All crammed into this small space.

"Sounds like quite the story," Kunsel says across the group, laying on his stomach on a boy named Chase Mattison's bed. Chase, black hair and light brown eyes, darker complexion than most others in the Cadet Program, sitting up straight next to him. "So let me guess, broke the arm in two places?"

Gabe laughs, sweeping aside some of his long brown bangs from his eyes. "Yeah, my parents were freaking out."

"You shouldn't have jumped, dumbass," Kunsel laughs. Some of the other boys laugh or snicker alongside him.

"What about you, Kunsel? Ever broke something?" Chase asks.

Kunsel shakes his head, running a hand through messy brown hair. "My heart once, but that's a tragic story for a different time." He lays on his back, looking at them upside down, hands over his heart, feigning pain.

More laughs. Some playful jeers.

"What about you, Zack?" Another boy named Kaji Holmes. A boy half Wutaian with dark brown hair but unusual light blue eyes.

Zack scratches the back of his neck, laughing sheepishly. "Uh, I did, but it's a little embarrassing."

"Ooh, goodie," Gabe grins. "I'm starting to think that all of Zack's life is like one big embarrassing joke. I'm just going to say, if there is any more like the gummy worms one from a few days ago, I'll never stop listening." There are some more laughs at that. Zack rolls his eyes.

"Come on, that's a personal true story. I thought that story would help bring us together a little bit, excuse me for wanting us to all be friends," Zack says blandly, grinning a moment later. "But seriously, I was like eight or something with Gongaga fever. My ma and pa stepped out for like, a minute and I got it into my head to get some fresh air. So I went to the roof, got dizzy and fell off. It was one of those things that I fell one way and all I got was two broken legs and shattered heel while if I fell a slightly different way, I'd be dead. So, story over." Zack shrugs.

"Dude, Zack, I can't tell if you have a really sucky life or a really lucky one," Chase says, shaking his head, eyes wide. Zack grins.

"I'd like to believe I'm really lucky."

Kunsel and the rest look around thoughtfully. Another half-hour is dedicated to strictly going around the circle talking about times when they broke stuff. Arms and legs, fingers and toes, even some of them getting bad head injuries. Zack, while a wild child, was built tough and didn't have any other stories as bad as when he was eight, but now that he's going to be doing more dangerous things than simply running around Gongaga where, other than falling off roofs, the worst that could happen was skinned palms or knees. Typical life for a young boy like Zack.

After a little while, Zack excuses himself to head to his bunk at the back of the room. He falls onto his bed, muscles aching from the work out earlier that day. He throws a hand over his eyes and forced himself to relax. Each night, he lays in bed, looking up at the bottom of the bunk above him and wonders about home. How his parents are doing. What's going on at home. If they miss him or think about him as much as he does them. And sometimes, the little dark thought comes to him, what if it was wrong to leave Gongaga? But then anger would coarse through him.

Anger that isn't like Zack. He knows himself well enough to know that he isn't an angry person. He doesn't have a lot of rage in him. If any at all. Zack is quick and easy to forgive those that wrong him. Zack knows that he is too trusting and too forgiving but it's in his nature. So whenever anger burns in his veins, it's strange and wrong somehow. He hates the person he becomes when he's angry.

He hates him.

Zack turns onto his side, away from the sound of the boys laughing and joking. He closes his eyes and lets out a long-winded sigh, trying to relax. The test is tomorrow, all he needs is a good night's sleep and to stay focused and he'll be fine. Unease settles like bricks in Zack's gut, his throat tightening, heart rate escalating slightly. Zack takes a few slow breaths, trying to calm down. Everything will be okay. The words repeated like a mantra in his head.

Everything will be okay.

Everything will be okay.

Everything will be okay.

With that in mind, Zack slips off into a light but fitful slumber. Try as he might to get some sleep, he just kept tossing and turning throughout the night, unable to settle his anxiety and rest his weary mind.

The next morning at five all of the boys get up and shuffle about getting ready for the day, there is light murmuring about the test today and it did nothing but make Zack feel even more sick to his stomach, he dressed and ran out of their barracks, not even bothering to wait for Kunsel. Zack walks into the cafeteria, gets one sniff of the half-cooked grub that he's trying to grow accustomed to since he joined Shinra, felt like he was going to barf everywhere and turned to go to class instead.

The room is empty when Zack gets to the large gym. He's got the next couple of hours to himself before class starts. Zack drops his books in the corner of the room and untucks his tee-shirt from his loose work out pants and walks around the room, stretching out his arms and back, then falling to the ground and stretching out his legs, making sure to keep his brain blissfully blank. Apprehension about the test still makes his stomach feel like it's twisting keeps him from even considering going to eat.

No matter how helpful he wished that mantra was, it wasn't enough to settle his nerves. He really does hate tests.

Zack stands back up and jogs around the room in silence. Listening to his own laboring breaths and his boots slapping against the floor. Focusing on those two things rather than his own thoughts. When his mind starts to drift back to the upcoming test, he drops to the floor and starts doing push-ups. A trail of sweat working its way down his spine and building on his forehead.

"Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen..." Zack huffs under his breath, focusing on the droplets of sweat building up on the mats beneath him. "Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight..."

"If you push yourself too hard you'll burn out."

Zack freezes for a second at the voice, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position and twisting around to see a man behind him. Heart racing and cheeks flushed with color, Zack smiles lightly. "Oh hi. I'm sorry?"

The man walks over to him, boots heavy against the floor, and kneels down in front of the sweating boy. "I said, if you push yourself too hard you'll burn out."

Zack takes in the man broad shoulders, long legs, bare arms, near shoulder-length dark hair, much like Zack's. But what really got Zack's attention was the beautiful bright blue, mako enhanced eyes. Glowing like two beacons even in the brightly lit gym. A little bit of facial hair along his chin to give him a more mature look to go with the stern set to his face. Zack slowly pulls his eyes back up to the man's. He's definitely a SOLDIER. It's one thing to read about SOLDIER eyes, another thing to see pictures in magazines, but something entirely different to see them in real life. They are beautiful. All of his Instructors wear their helmets most of the time.

And I'm going to have some just like it someday soon, Zack thinks, smiling lightly.

"Thank you. I'll be okay," Zack says, pulling himself back to the present.

"Why don't you rest a moment? Your heart is racing. You've been running around nonstop only to drop right away to do push-ups. You need to give your body a few minutes to rest." The man shifts his weight on his hunches, but otherwise, he keeps the same position, arms draped over his legs and dangling between his knees. His face is impassive like he's speaking about the weather, but his eyes aren't unkind.

Zack beams. "Yeah, sure. I guess I lost track of time."

The two sit in silence, Zack's eyes trailing around the room willing his racing heart and heavy breathing to slow down. Zack's first instinct was to ask the man how he knew Zack's heart was racing but the obvious answer was staring him in the face-literally. The man is enhanced with mako. That is so cool. He heard that it enhanced a person's senses astronomically in comparison to a regular person, but to see it's effects up close is just too cool.

"Um, so thanks for the advice. I guess I'm just a little nervous." Zack laughs lightly to make it seem like no big deal. His eyes finding the mako blue again. "Oh, how rude of me. I didn't introduce myself. I bet my ma would be like, 'Zackary, you can't just pretend to have a proper conversation with someone without an introduction.' I'm Zack. Zack Fair." He holds out a hand to the man, hoping that his palm isn't too sweaty.

The man takes it, not appearing to be bothered by it. "Angeal Hewley. Your mom sounds like a brilliant woman."

Zack laughs. "She is. Just don't tell her I said that she'll complain that I'm not going through my angsty teenage phase yet." At Angeal's curious look, Zack explains, "My ma tried to explain it to me. Apparently, I'm supposed to be her baby boy up until my angsty teenage phase and hate her for a year or two and then become her loyal and of child baring aged son. She's crazy." Zack rolls his eyes with mirth.

Angeal tilts his head slightly. "I suppose mothers are like that."

"I'm sure the inbreeding didn't help."

"What?" Angeal's face is twisted in a mixture of confusion and surprise.

Zack laughs. "I'm just kidding! You should've seen your face!" Angeal's face falls back into neutrality with a slight hint of amusement. "Man, it's like you actually believed that! Come on, if I was actually a subject of inbreeding, do you really think I would admit it to anyone?"

"I suppose not."

"Listen," Zack says, face sobering slightly. "Thank you."

"For?" Angeal asks.

Zack gestures around vaguely. "I was really running myself into the ground. Thanks for knocking me out of it." He lightly wraps at his head with his knuckles and offers a little wink.

Angeal shifts again, eyes flicker to the side before settling back on Zack. "And why would you be working yourself like this?"

Zack purses his lips, scratching the back of his neck. "I... um... I'm just a little nervous for a test today. That's all." Zack looks to where Angeal's eyes flickered to see the doorway he probably came in through to see another man standing there. Arms across his broad chest, mako blue eyes staring through half lids, sand-colored hair pushed back out of his eyes, probably with gel. Next to him, leaning against the wall is probably the largest sword Zack has ever seen. It's probably bigger than he is and probably twice his weight. "Wow."

Angeal looks over his shoulder at the man and sword for a moment before looking back at Zack. "Did you study for your test?"

At first, Zack didn't seem to hear him, but he slowly pulled his eyes away from the impressive sword to Angeal's face. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I did."

Angeal nods once, sharp and sure. "Then you should be fine. Have a little faith in yourself."

Zack really looks at him, almost for the first time. His face is expressionless but his eyes are swimming and kind. Zack can almost see the mako moving around in the man's irises. In everything he read about SOLDIERs never once did it say that if someone looked close enough, they could see the blue in the eyes shifting ever so slightly. Suddenly feeling better at the man's words, he beams. "Yeah, okay. Thank you. I think I will try."

"Good." Angeal stands, towering over Zack. "Now go get something to eat. There is no way you will be of a solid mind for training or testing if you work on an empty stomach. You hear me, Cadet Fair?"

Zack nods, standing as well, shaking off the slight dizziness that overcomes him. His stomach grumbles a bit, in favor of the idea of eating. "Yes, sir," Zack says on instinct before he can really think about it. He turns to go grab his books before freezing once more. He spins around, looking at the man's chest, paling. "Sir!" He snaps into a stiff salute.

Angeal pauses half turned away. He looks at Zack, blinking once. "At ease, Cadet."

"That is so embarrassing," Zack mutters under his breath before straightening up to look at Angeal sheepishly. "I'm sorry, sir. I meant no disrespect."

Angeal stares at Zack for a long moment before nodding. "No disrespect was taken. As you were, Cadet."

"Thank you, sir," Zack says softly, watching as he heads to the door where the other First Class SOLDIER was waiting patiently. He grabs the sword and puts it on his back like it didn't weigh a thing. Zack couldn't keep the awe off his face. They haven't started using swords yet, but when they did, Zack really wants to use one like that. After the two disappear behind the door, Zack curses his stupidity while gathering his books.

That man was a SOLDIER! And not just any SOLDIER, a First Class SOLDIER! That was a black shirt and pants he was wearing! Zack made a major fool of himself in front of that SOLDIER. That is so embarrassing. What if he gets kicked out because he didn't salute a First when he entered the room? Well, Angeal said there was no disrespect taken, but what if he lied? What if this is the end of Zack's career? Two weeks into the Cadet Program, kicked out because he didn't salute a commanding officer?

However much he felt better earlier because Angeal's words are gone. But Zack can't rationalize not going to get food now that his stomach is rumbling. And what if he decided to not go and Angeal came back and saw that he disobeyed a direct order? He would be kicked out for sure. Zack's feet carry him out of the gym, the cool air feeling good on his heated flesh only to stop. Wait, did Angeal say something about him running for a while or something before push-ups? How would he know that? Unless... unless he has some kind of psychic powers.

Zack pauses, eyes wide. "Do First Class SOLDIERs have psychic abilities? Woah, that is so cool!" Zack hurried his way to the bustling cafeteria, making his way through the collection of tables to the one he and Kunsel usually sit at in the corner of the room. Kunsel is there with Gabe and James. Zack drops his stuff on the table with a loud bang, making all the table occupants jump.

"Shit, Zack, you scared me," Kunsel snaps, hand over his heart.

"Where were you, Zack?" Gabe asks, taking a bite of eggs as Zack plops down in front of him, next to Kunsel, ignoring the brown-haired man's glare.

"I was running in the gym. Anyway, get this," he lowers his voice and leans in close to his friends, looking around the table with wide blue eyes, "I think that the First Class have psychic powers."

The table is quiet. All three boys stared at him like he started speaking Wutaian. Gabe and James both look at each other. Gabe raises an eyebrow while James shrugs his shoulders. Kunsel looks at him like he's stupid.

"You think so?" Kunsel finally says eyebrow raised. Zack nods. "And, uh, why is this?"

"See I was training and..." Zack pauses, wondering if he was allowed to speak about his encounter with Angeal in the gym or if that was grounds for expulsion. Man, they have to be more clear in the handbook on what will get you kicked out and what won't. "And... the idea just... came to me..." he lies, dropping his head in defeat.

Kunsel stares at him, disbelievingly. "Uh-huh. Zack, has anyone ever told you that you are a horrible liar?"

"Yes," Zack admits. "But that doesn't matter. So what do you think? SOLDIERs being able to have psychic abilities?"

Kunsel gives a droll look at Gabe and James. The lattermost shrugs his shoulders again, still having no idea what to think about all of this. But not wanting to leave the boy in his hurt silence, the sandy blond-haired boy says, "It could be. You never know, I guess."

Zack beams. "See? James knows what he's talking about!"

Gabe rolls his eyes. "I think the idea is crazy but I guess we won't know until we make it to First."

The thought had all four of them grinning at one another. Zack is blissfully aware that since he spoke with Angeal, he's not too concerned anymore about his test. Maybe, just maybe, he'll be fine. Just like Angeal said. SOLDIERs can't be wrong, can they?


	3. Lied

SOLDIERs can lie.

Angeal lied.

Zack is in his Mako: Forms and Properties class, sweating up a storm. His entire body is shaking and - is his arm tingling? Is Zack having a heart attack? Oh, Goddess, he is. Isn't he a little too young to be having a heart attack? What was it that his ma always said, "Zack, if you don't eat all of your vegetables you will have to sit in front of the t.v for one whole hour, without moving do you hear me?" Wait, that has nothing to do with heart attacks, that was just something that his ma always said to him to make sure he ate all of his vegetables.

But this pain in his arm has to be a heart attack right? Well, it's no so much pain as it is some kind of weird tingling sensation. No, wait. It's just tired from him shaking it subconsciously. What in that world is that sound? Dear Gaia, could Kunsel breath any louder? If he doesn't stop with that excessive wheezing, Zack is going to throw a desk at him. They're friends, good friends, but there is a point in every friendship were a desk might have to be thrown. And Zack didn't expect it to be this soon in theirs.

Doesn't he realize that Zack needs to concentrate if he's going to have any hope of completing this test?

That wheezing sound is grating on his nerves, he opens his mouth about to tell Kunsel to shut the fuck up, when it stops. Zack waits a moment, straining his ears to see if he could still hear it. Nothing. He closes his mouth and it continues. Opens it and the noise stops. Oh, it's him wheezing, not Kunsel. Awkward. He was about to throw a desk at an innocent man. That would have been embarrassing to explain. Zack takes a deep breath and holds it.

What's that noise?

Tap, tap, tap.

Zack glances around the room, seeing people shifting but nothing to indicate where the tapping is coming from. Scribbling away diligently on their tests. How can they not hear that? How is that obnoxiously loud tapping not grating away at their nerves like it is with his own?

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Zack's eyes drop to the floor. It's his right leg jiggling up and down, the heel of his foot slapping against the hard floor. He forces himself to stop it. How come it sounds like a jackhammer on concrete to him, and yet everyone else can continue with their tests like nothing is happening?

Is it raining? Inside the building? Why is Zack wet all over? Is that him sweating? Oh gross. He's going to definitely need a shower after this. Okay, now his head is dizzy. Zack exhales, not even feeling slightly better. He has to blink multiple times to get the black spots on his vision to go away. Was he holding his breath that entire time?

Is that the clock ticking? How much time does he have left? Did someone just flip to the next page in their test? Are they done? How much time does Zack have left to finish this test? It feels like it's been hours. Is he almost done with this abomination?

He glances down at the paper and a lump forms in his throat. Who the hell is Kcaz and why the hell hasn't he done a single question on the test yet? What the hell language is this damn test written in? How do they expect Zack to take this test if he can't read the language? Zack would be inclined to believe it's counter-productive. Another glance at the paper and Zack's seeing what appears to be ancient Wutaian hieroglyphs. Now what the hell is he supposed to do? He conveniently forgot to brush up on his study of hieroglyphs. To be honest, they all just like messed up block drawings to Zack, like a two-year-old drew them.

All those articles were right: Getting into the SOLDIER Program is damn near impossible. The prerequisites is astounding. Zack has to seriously consider whether or not it's smart to take the extra classes on preparing for the final at the end of the program. Clearly, someone forgot to mention to Zack that he would have to have a whole slew of information on ancient cave drawings or whatever before he joined.

Something snaps. Zack jumps at the sound. Wow, that was loud. Is it storming outside? The weather said nothing about there being a storm today. Why was everyone staring at him? Zack looks down at his hand. His fist is clenched so tight, his knuckles are white. His poor pencil is snapped in half, the plastic leaving little splinters in his hand. A worn out yellow chocobo face staring back at him as if to ask, "Why?" He laughs nervously, it sounded painful to his ears.

"Flimsy thing," he says, dropping the broken remains of his chocobo pencil onto the corner of his desk. The class turns away and continues on their papers. How in the world can they read these alien languages? Oh Lifestream, why is his test a grocery list? How do they expect him to figure this out? What in the world is happening?

Zack digs around in his backpack to grab another mechanical pencil, silently mourning the chocobo pencil he's had since he was ten. His hand hovers over the test once more, trying to get the blurry words to make sense. Zack's eyes flicker over to the brutalized remains of his favorite pencil. It has been through a lot with him. It deserves a proper burial. Probably a Viking one if nothing else. Zack probably has to wait until he's old enough to drink alcohol and learn how to properly shoot a bow and arrow. And probably get over his fear of fire first too.

His chocobo pencil deserves nothing less.

"Cadet?"

Zack blinks, looking up to see Instructor Evan's mako blue eyes staring down at him. "Uh, yes, sir?"

"The bell rang. Class is over."

Zack looks around the room, a lump forming in his throat at the sight of the near-empty class. Kunsel waiting for him by the door, eyes unreadable. Zack slowly drags his eyes back to his test. The one that is clearly written in Midgarian with the name space filled in with the most sloppy 'Kcaz' the young man has ever seen. Other than that the entirety of the paper is empty. Not a single question is answered. Although there is a strange collection of dots on the right side from when Zack was tapping it with his pencil. The last marks his chocobo pencil will ever leave behind.

Slowly, Zack lowers his trembling hand onto the desk, not trusting himself to not cry. He quickly throws the ugly secondary red pencil and shovels the remains of Chocobo pencil into his backpack and stiffly stands up, unable to look Evans in the eyes as he made his way to the door, shame coloring his face and burning the back of his eyes. It happened again. He knew it was going to happen and it still got him. Angeal had lied. Zack knew the answers. Why couldn't he take the test? What was wrong with him?

"Are you okay?" Kunsel asks. Zack brushes past him, not wanting his new friend to see just how upset Zack really was. He's not a crier. He just shrugs stuff off and moves on with his life but for some reason, this hit him a lot harder than anything else. He always got upset in Gongaga when his teachers would ask him why he never studied for his test and stare at him blankly when he insisted that he did. It wasn't fair. He tried so hard and yet he couldn't even write his own name correctly!

He knew the answers! As soon as he looked back down at the paper and understood the questions, he knew the answer right away. Why couldn't he have done that while the testing time was taking place? What was wrong with him?

"Zack? Hey, Zack, are you okay?" Kunsel catches up and looks down at Zack. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Blinking rapidly, Zack forces a smile and looks up at Kunsel. "I'm really tired. I don't... I don't think I did too well on that test." Zack laughs lightly, the noise strange in his ear. Kunsel's eyebrows pull together at the strained sound of the other boy's laughter. "I'll try harder n-next time." The prospect of there being a next test was very foreboding.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kunsel asks, looking worried.

"Yup. See you later, Kunsel! I got to go do something! Bye!" Zack waves and runs off as fast as he can. He could hear Kunsel call out to him but he didn't stop. Thankfully that was his last class of the day. Now he can go shower and be alone for a few hours before bed. He takes a roundabout way to the barracks, avoiding anyone and everyone he can. He drops his books off at his bunk and grabs his toiletries and heads to the shower rooms.

The showers, quiet and empty this time of day, was almost as welcoming as his own mother's embrace. In the two short weeks that Zack has been in Shinra, he hasn't missed his mom quite as much as he does now.

There is two attached rooms separated by a wall leaving a space big enough to get access to the other room. There are about fifty shower stalls in each side of the room. Enough room for all of the cadets this year to shower without having to wait in line. It doesn't mean that there is ever enough hot water to go around but it beats having to wait in line. There is waist-high separators for each stall and drains every couple of feet.

Zack goes into the other room all the way to the backside. He hangs up his towel and new set of clothes before making his way over to the faucet and turns it on, stepping out of the way of the spray. He peels off his nasty clothes and leaves them in a pile on the floor away from the water. Zack's not a shy guy. What little self-conscious Zack might have had, pre-Shinra, is gone now. As weird as it sounds, Zack has gotten used to washing himself, naked. In a room, filled with other people, who happens to also be washing themselves... and are also naked.

Perhaps he simply didn't give it a lot of thought until right now. He's never been all that good at forethought.

Zack waits for the water to warm up before stepping under it, letting the water cascade down his back. Zack's chin touches his chest as he closes his eyes. This entire day has been a huge mess. He failed the test he studied so hard for, and he also has to bury a friend. Zack figured he was going to have to wait until he at least steps foot on the battlefield before something like that happens. Maybe Instructor Evans will let him retake the test or something. Can he do that? This entire thing is just stressing Zack out to no end.

Angeal, the First Class SOLDIER, lied. Even though Zack studied really hard, he still failed. He still bombed it in such a way that he'll never recover from. It's one thing to be like, "Aw man, I thought it was B but changed it to C at the last minute" but Zack can't even do that. He didn't fill in a single thing. What in the world was he thinking? His SOLDIER career is going to be over long before it starts. It's going to be one of those things where he is going to bring shame to the Fair family for years to come. He might as well be a subject of inbreeding. At least that he has no control over.

Running a hand through wet hair, while painful, helps Zack get a little bit of his frustration out. That and quite a bit of hair. At least he's not crying. Everything could have been so much worse if he had started crying. He's going to be a SOLDIER someday and SOLDIERs don't cry. But they do lie, apparently.

Zack pouts, crouching down, letting the water wash over him. It's not Angeal's fault that Zack didn't pass but it feels better to be upset about something so human than facing the fact that he's to blame for what went wrong. He hates himself for wanting to blame Angeal when it really was all of his own fault that he failed, not the SOLDIER's. Still slightly upset, Zack straightens up, grabbing the shampoo bottle and begins to wash his hair. Maybe it's best to just forget about this whole horrible experience.

Zack quickly finishes up and redresses himself, heading back to his barracks with his dirty clothes in hand. It's filled with cadets waiting for food to be done before they can go to the cafeteria. Zack shakes all of the doom and gloom from his posture and forces a smile, making his way over to Kunsel, Gabe, James, and Chase after leaving his dirty clothes at the foot of his bed to go clean later.

"Hey," Kunsel says when Zack sits down next to James on the floor. Kunsel and Chase sit on Kunsel's bunk and Gabe is digging around in his bag at the foot of Kunsel's bed, his bunk right above it. "How are you, Zack?"

"Good," Zack says. "Better," he admits. "So what's going on?"

"Planning an outing this weekend," James says. "Thinking about hitting the town. We only have training till two on Saturday and we're off on Sunday. It seems like the best time."

Zack nods. "Can I come along?"

James smiles. "Sure, Zack. I was actually just about to ask you if you wanted to come. It's more fun with more people."

"Agreed..." Gabe says, still shuffling around in his pack. "Ah! Got it!" He plops down on Zack's other side and holds out a flyer for Zack to take.

"Shade's teen night?" Zack reads. "Fifteen to nineteen welcomed and awaited. Saturday the 24th. Enjoy drinks, food, and music." Zack looks over at Gabe with a raised eyebrow. "So, tomorrow?"

"Shade's a nightclub," Kunsel explains, nodding.

Zack stares blankly. "I haven't the slightest clue what you just said to me."

"A nightclub is this place where there is music and dancing. Shade's just one of the many nightclubs in Midgar. It's one of those newer ones but I have high hopes for this club," James says, looking down at the flyer. "So, are you in?"

Zack purses his lips. "I'm a horrible dancer," Zack admits then smiles. "But you did say food and I'm all about food."

Kunsel snorts. "Food is definitely the way to Zack's heart. I guess I'm in too."

Zack nods then stops. "Wait, I'm not fifteen."

"Shut up," Gabe says.

"Why-?"

"I said, shut up, Zack. You're coming."

"But I'm not-"

"I know this. Kunsel knows this and so does James. Chase didn't know this originally but now he does," Gabe says. Chase nods, shrugging his shoulders. "But the guys at the club won't have to nor will they need to know this. Right?"

"I'm not comfortable with lying-"

"Right?"

Zack presses his lips into a fine line before nodding. "Right."

"Awesome," Gabe turns to Kunsel, plucking the flyer from Zack's fingers to show it to Chase and Kunsel. Zack turns to look at James with really big eyes, blinking very slowly at him. James raises an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

Zack blinks slowly at him again. "I hate lying. James, it is literally anti-me."

James nods, putting an arm around Zack's shoulders. "I know. I get it. Everything will be okay."

Zack sighs. "My ma's never going to forgive me for this."

"I'm sure she will."

"No, she's threatened to disown me for less." Zack stares blankly at the ground. "This weekend should be interesting."

"Yeah," James says. "You can take this time to forget about your problems and all the stressful things in your life."

Zack briefly thinks back to his earlier freak out about his test. Yes, that ended absolutely horribly but at least this opportunity has presented itself to give him some sort of release from the upset and pain. Maybe, this test is affecting him a little more than all the others. Maybe because this is Shinra and SOLDIER that he's dealing with. He didn't care as much in Gongaga but this is different. This is his dream. And each failed test is like a chainsaw hacking away at his chances of becoming a hero.

"Okay," Zack says, trying not to linger on that terrifying thought. "Maybe one little white lie isn't so bad in the grand scheme of things. Right?"

James nods. "Right."

So, a small part of Zack was hoping Angeal would show up again today. He's the only one in the gym, as he feels is going to become his new morning routine, and he's doing crunches on one of the mats. Working on one's core is essential for being a SOLDIER. That and muscle strength in his arms and legs, as well as endurance too. Zack has a long way to go before he's SOLDIER ready.

There is ready.

And then there's SOLDIER ready.

Anyway, so the small part of Zack that hopes Angeal will show up just so he can tell him how much of a liar he is. Not because he hates Angeal or is mad at him for lying to an innocent cadet such as himself, which was totally uncalled for, but because he hasn't ever seen a First Class SOLDIER before. And to be honest, Angeal sought out Zack first with his strange psychic powers. Now he has to own up, in Zack's opinion.

But the other pat of Zack doesn't want to see Angeal until he's able to prove to him that Zack Fair is going to make it to First Class and he's going to be the biggest hero the world has ever seen. Is wanting a First Class SOLDIER in complete awe at how amazing Zack is too much to ask?

Angeal didn't show up that morning. And Zack couldn't help the small pout of disappointment he felt as he made his way to the lunchroom to eat and to shower before class started. It was nice that all the classes were cut in half to get them all in before lunch than then the Cadets had all of that free time. In Zack's last class, Mako: Forms and Properties, Instructor Evans passed back the tests and Zack's face darkened in shame when Evans laid his on Zack's desk face down giving him a disappointed look, though thankfully said nothing and moved on.

Zack stuffs the test in his bag without looking at it, shrinking in his chair and flinching every time Instructor Evans glanced at him during the lesson to make sure he's listening. It hurts to be disappointed in by Instructor Evans who is the only Instructor that is Second Class. In his brief introduction at the beginning of class the first day he told them that he taught primarily as a Third and enjoyed it enough to continue once he became a Second. Zack liked his quiet disposition and his kind, slightly slanted eyes, indicating some Wutaian blood in him and the way he patiently waiting for people to finish scribbling down notes before continuing.

After class is over, Zack rushes to the door, not wanting Instructor Evans to have the chance to ask him to stay after. Kunsel is quick to catch up.

"Excited for tonight?" Kunsel asks misunderstanding Zack reason for rushing out of class.

Zack shrugs. "Are you?"

Kunsel slings his backpack over his shoulder. "I guess. It'd be cool to have some time to relax, all this training is killing my muscles, but dancing isn't exactly my forte either. I'll probably be bumming it with you at the food bar."

Zack grins, feeling better now with the distraction. "Awesome. I was hoping I wasn't going to be the only one who's going to be rolled home."

Kunsel laughs, light brown eyes even lighter in the bright hallway. "How much do you plan on eating?"

"Depends on how good it is," Zack laughs.

When the two get their food and sit at the table, Gabe is quickly doing something on his phone, making sure they'll be able to get in tonight while James is heading up to get food for himself and Gabe.

"How long have you and James known each other?" Zack asks, watching Gabe type away on his phone.

"Um... we both grew up here in Midgar. I moved here when I was like six right next door to him and we've been best friends ever since," Gabe says, hazel eyes darting up slightly as if mentally checking if that's right before nodding and looking back down at his phone. "Hells yeah! Okay, we are on the list! Good." He lays his phone down on the table and leans back, grinning.

"Do you usually have to get on some sort of list to get into a club?" Zack asks, intrigued by this. This is no nightclubs back in Gongaga, so all of this is new to him.

Gabe shrugs. "In some cases, yes. But this is just to make sure that we can get in before it gets filled up. No waiting outside in the cold tonight for us."

"Ya-hoo," Kunsel says, pushing around his chicken with his fork. James returns with two trays, laying one in front of Gabe, while the latter tells him about the club. He smiles faintly.

"That's good, at least."

"Yeah, so tonight, we are leaving at seven-thirty. Make sure you're dressed casual, nothing Shinra," Gabe says taking a bite of his green beans. "Thanks, by the way, James."

"Sure."

Kunsel taps his fork on the plastic tray. "Not that I'm going to be a walking billboard for the company at a nightclub, but why nothing Shinra?"

Gabe shrugs. "It's just not cool. No one cares where you came from. Some people don't like Shinra so much so they would rather be able to look around at anything but Shinra. Their name and insignia are plastered all over the place. This is their time away, you know?"

"Something against Shinra?" Kunsel mutters, rubbing at the back of his messy hair. "They are in the wrong city if they do."

James purses his lips and looks over at Zack. "You got anything like that?"

Zack rolls his eyes back and forth, thinking about it. He hasn't done much other than training since he got here. Did he have anything that wasn't provided by Shinra? Well, he did come in with clothes that weren't provided. Maybe there is something at the bottom of his backpack that he hasn't touched since he got here. "Maybe. I think my ma might have packed me something."

"Well, you have to look cool when you go to a club," Gabe says, grinning at James. "If you want to pick up any ladies."

"Ladies?" Zack murmurs, blinking slowly.

Gabe laughs, "Aw, Zack's so innocent, he hasn't thought about girls yet."

A blush warms Zack's face. "Have so! Come on! I'm just about fifteen, I got time to think about girls later. Dream first!"

"Yeah, lay off, Gabe," Kunsel jokes. "Zack will be beating them off with a stick when he becomes a First Class SOLDIER, he needs to focus until he gets there."

Zack nods, smiling. "Yeah, what Kunsel said." If he can make it there. Maybe they'll overlook the academics if he can blow them away in the physical parts of his training?

Gabe rolls his eyes and James laughs, covering his mouth so food can't be seen. After he swallows, he says, "Why does it have to just be Zack? The rest of us will be big-time SOLDIERs too, right?"

Zack nods. "Totally." Looking up and smiling widely, when Chase, looking timid, inches closer to their table. "Hey, Chase. Want to sit?" He gestures toward the empty seat next to him.

Chase's face splits into a happy smile and he eagerly takes the seat offered to him by the youngest amongst them. "Thanks, Zack."

Zack pats his back, grinning. "No problem, Chase."

After lunch, the five head back to their barracks to find some clothes to wear. Zack ended up having to borrow a black wife beater and navy green short sleeve button up. "Keep unbuttoned," Gabe warned him. He had dark wash skinny jeans that he could tuck into his regulation boots. Gabe looked hesitant at first but both Kunsel and James noted that there was no Shinra logo anywhere on the boot, and the man had no choice to give in. Especially when Zack showed him his sneakers from home, all torn up and worn down.

"I play hard," Zack laughs at the horrified look on his friends' faces.

With that decided, they goofed off, playing card games and working out a bit before showering and changing to head out to Shade. Chase was eager to of been invited, having not quite found a group to fit in with, he's been floating around the groups and finally seems to have found a place with Zack, Kunsel, Gabe and James. All four are nice enough as it is, their friendship as a group is still relatively new in and of itself. One more person couldn't hurt. Their dynamics were still taking shape as of now.

Mostly dressed in tee-shirts and jeans, except Gabe was in beige colored cargo shorts, and different assortment of sneakers and regulation boots, the group makes their way off Shinra property and into the city at around seven twenty.

"Have you ever been to a nightclub, Chase?" Zack asks.

Chase shakes his head. "They had them in Kalm but I never went. This will be my first."

Gabe, overhearing this, says, "Looks like Kunsel, Zack and Chase are all about to lose their nightclub virginities."

James flinches at that. "Why do you have to make it sound so dirty?"

Gabe laughs, clapping James on the back without answering. Kunsel gives Zack a pointed look before playfully rolling his eyes. Zack just stared ahead, not really understanding, but not seeing it as important enough to question. Chase just shakes his head on Zack's left. The group walks slowly, making sure that they arrive at the door of the nightclub at the time it opens. There is already a line to get into the club by the time they get there.

"Midgar likes to party," Zack murmurs, staring at all the different teenagers that have crawled out of the woodworks just to come to this party. Zack even recognizes some of the other cadets amongst those in the line. Gabe walks up to the bouncer, says a few things and the bigger man nods, looking at Zack and the others when Gabe gestures to them. Zack's palms start to sweat when his eyes fall on him, prepared for him to call Zack out on not being fifteen, but his eyes move on and eventually, he nods and lets them through.

"That was so scary," Zack admits, whispering it into James' ear. "I thought for sure I was going to get caught."

"Told you," James says, grinning. "Everything will be alright. Besides, your birthday is soon, no one cares about a couple of days. This guy isn't paid to care about someone sneaking into Teen Night not being fifteen just yet. He's probably more interested in people too old trying to sneak in."

Zack nods, as they enter the club and are immediately hit with heat and a deep base that shakes Zack to the core. It's mostly dark with flashing lights and cool glowing designs on the walls. People are getting multi-colored bracelets and stickers just inside. Zack slips on one bracelet on each wrist and a Chocobo karate-kicking sticker on his left cheek. They have a black light somewhere in the room. Zack can see everyone's white teeth glowing brightly.

The girl who gave Zack his sticker, putting it on his cheek when he turned it to her, grins brightly. "This your first time at Shade?"

Zack nods sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Does it show?"

She nods, her blond hair glowing. "Yeah, you look a little nervous." Her eyes flicker over Zack's shoulder before looking back to him. "And your friends bailed on you. Common in a nightclub, unfortunately."

Zack spins around to see that yes, his friends were gone. Disappeared into the thong of swaying bodies. Sighing, Zack turns over to the girl and shrugs. "I guess that's probably my luck."

The girl smiles. "It doesn't have to be considered bad luck, does it?" She asks slowly.

Zack considers, nodding. "You're right. Now I can go check out the food without having to worry about them. Thanks."

The girl blinks. "Oh, uh, you're welcome."

Zack waves, moving to skirt around the perimeter of the room, heading to the only brightly illuminated part of the room where there is like a bar full of food just waiting to be eaten by Zack. Anything to forget about the horrible last few days he's been having.


	4. Smile

"This is delicious," Zack hums. He smiles, tight-lipped, at the bartender who has been watching him with wide eyes for the past ten minutes. "Sorry, I'm like an endless pit. I love food."

Finally, the guy laughs. It's a light, breathless laugh. Almost throaty. He has really dark messy hair and five o'clock shadow and big, bright blue eyes, much like Zack's. The man's smile is friendly and his voice is soft, strange for such a loud club.

"Thanks. I'll let the guys in the back know."

"Cool," Zack says, glancing back at the swaying crowd. Zack has to wonder how they can do that. Zack would never be able to get his hips to move like they do, or be able to go on without accidentally stepping on someone's foot or just get extremely embarrassed by the weird, clunky movements he's sure he'd have. Zack is probably the least graceful thing he has ever come across.

"I'm Tanner," the bartender says, holding out a hand for Zack to shake.

"Zack. Nice to meet you." Zack releases his hand and smiles lightly. "Have you been working here long?"

Tanner shakes his head. "Maybe a year at most." He leans heavily on the bar, staring at Zack with half-lidded eyes. "What about you? Have you been in Midgar long?"

Zack blinks. "Oh, um, I've only been in Midgar for like two weeks. A little less than three. So not too long." His eyes roll back and forth in thought as if trying to make sure he was remembering correctly. He nods, eyes honing in on Tanner. "Yeah, just about three weeks, I think."

Tanner stares at him, the lights of the club bouncing around on his irises and pupils. After a long drawn-out moment, Tanner finally asks, "And uh, how old are you, Zack?"

"Fifteen..." Zack says softly, eyes lower. His eyes flicker up to meet Tanner's eyes before falling to the polished wood of the bar once more.

"Uh huh," Tanner says softly, staring at Zack intently.

"Or... I will be in like a week," he says sheepishly.

Tanner nods, smiling amused. "That's what I figured."

"Are you going to turn me in?" Zack asks, wondering if he will be able to get out of this without getting kicked out of Shinra. He's not going to lose his dream just for one lousy night at a club. If that's the case, he'll leave right now and never come back so long as he can stay in Shinra and work on becoming a SOLDIER. His dream is a lot more important than stuffing his face full of this food. He's not picky, he doesn't much care what the food tastes like, just that it's food. He can eat elsewhere if he's hungry.

Tanner wipes away invisible specks on the counter with his rag, before looking at Zack with an amused smiled. "What's one week? I can imagine a lot of worse things a boy could be doing at your age, and let's just say sneaking into a teen night at a club, a week away from the specified age, isn't in my top one hundred. But for the sake of my job, this conversation didn't happen." Tanner winks and walks a little way down the bar to help an older girl.

Zack smiles. "That's awfully nice of him," he says to himself. Finally filled up, Zack turns to look at the jostling crowd, once again mesmerized by their movements. Zack may be at the top of his class physically, and because of recent test drama, probably the bottom of the class academically, Zack can't for the life of him figure out how people move like that without looking robotic.

Unfortunately, Zack probably got his dancing skills from his dad. His mom who had near unparalleled grace and fluidity could spin around the house, cooking and cleaning all day and make it look effortless. While if his dad even so much as attempted a pirouette, or any sort of spin, there would be lots of broken furniture. And Zack would be grounded. By his dad, for laughing at him, and by his mom, for mimicking it and destroying more of the house. It's happened before, sadly.

Zack will be the first to admit, he might be slightly impulsive.

Instead of making a fool out of himself on the dance floor, yet needing to burn off some energy, Zack bounces his leg up and down. His fingers tap against the bar as he watches the bodies sway, unable to stop the amused smile making its way across his face. Two or three songs pass before someone taps Zack on the shoulder. His mind had drifted watching the crowd. The blur of colors and the shadowed figures, it was like something out of a movie.

"Do you want to dance?" Tanner asks.

"Aren't you working?" Zack asks instead.

Tanner smiles lightly. "I'm taking a quick break. Come on, one dance."

Zack laughs, shaking his head, resisting when Tanner grabs his arms, trying to pull him onto the floor. "Trust me, it's safer if I stay out here. I am a horrible dancer."

Tanner gives Zack a look. A swift yank and Zack is on his feet, looking up into Tanner's eyes. "Trust me, in the time I've worked here, I've seen many horrible dancers come twitching though here, claiming that's dancing. The key is to learn young. Come on, I'll give you a few pointers."

Zack shakes his head, trying to sit back down but Tanner keeps him standing, tugging him toward the crowd. "Come on, Zack. You can't be that bad."

"Prepared to have your mind blown," Zack yells over the pounding music as they get to the dance floor. Thankfully, Zack can't make out any features on the faces of the people around him. The last thing he'd want is for people to remember this day and bring it up at his inauguration ceremony into First. He'll cry if that happens too. Man, the number of different methods of ruining one of the most important days of Zack's life is growing.

Tanner brought him into the thong of people and began to sway, moving his shoulders and hips fluidly, feet remaining on the floor. His arms up and moving alongside him, each move is smooth and purposeful. It looks so effortless. Everyone else makes it look so easy. Zack just feels weird.

"Come on, Zack. Show me what you can do," Tanner says, blue eyes glinting in the flashing lights.

Attempting to mimicking Zack sways and moves his shoulders. The movements feel jerky and strange. Zack has never had to move his body so delicately. While working out it was straight powerful movements, meant to build strength. This isn't something that Zack has ever done. Tanner's grin widens and Zack stops, running a hand through his hair.

"I can't do this," he sighs, feeling silly.

"Come on, Zack."

"No, I don't want to."

Zack wraps his arms around himself, turning away to head back to the bar when another song starts and someone grabs him around the waist, pulling him back toward it. Zack looks over to see Tanner lowering his head onto Zack's shoulder, smiling. He whispers, "Let me show you" and puts a hand firmly on each hip and forced it one way. Then the other.

"Um," Zack mumbles, trying to follow Tanner's lead but finding it hard to concentrate with the man's breath at the back of his neck.

"Let me lead, Zack. Relax."

Zack stares up at the lights, trying to calm down and relax his hips. His head falls back onto Tanner's shoulder, letting out slow, deep breaths. Whispering "relax" over and over again under his breath. Eventually, his body starts to listen and though it's still jerky and weird, under Tanner's strong hands, his hips move a little smoother back and forth. Soon, Zack is swaying to the beat, a lot less graceful then most of the others, but it's still better than what he would have expected coming into this just that few hours before.

One song ended and another began. Zack relaxes almost completely in Tanner's embrace, the flashing lights, and pound of the base casting some sort of spell on him. One that actually allows him to dance. It's weird. Zack never saw anything full-filling about being able to move like this - yeah it's cool but in the long run, what would it do for him? - but being there now, swaying with Tanner, whom he can feel swaying with him. Zack feels a sense of connection with all of the other participants on the dance floor. For each boom of the base, the people connect for just a moment, moving and swaying as if one single being.

A sweat builds on Zack's forehead and down his back between his shoulder blades. Even though he's feeling the heat here more than at the bar, Zack doesn't feel any more obliged to leave.

Zack's eyes flicker down to the people dancing around them. In the darkened out figures, he spots a pillar of light. A girl with long golden blond hair and a dress of pure white. She is positively radiant. Her piercing blue eyes lock onto Zack's and for a moment, they connect. Zack feels peace and calmness and reassurance and love. She moves gracefully and elegantly, watching Zack as she spins and twirls, her eyes always locked on his.

And then she smiles. And then she's gone.

There is a sense of peace while on the dance floor. And something else, that he can't explain. But as quickly as it's there, it slips away. Like a bird on a tree limb, flying away without a care in the world. Free.

Zack's eyes slide close and the music is just a pulsing at the back of his head. And for a short time, he forgot all about the many troubles that plagued him.

"That was wild!" Gabe cheers, whooping and hollering into the night. "Woo-hoo!"

Kunsel slaps the back of his head as the other boy's voice bounce off the buildings, echoing its way down the street. "Shut up, dude! It's past midnight. People are trying to sleep."

"Sorry," Gabe says sheepishly. "Woo-hoo!" He says in an excited whisper.

"Did you eat a lot, Zack?" James asks, looking back at the youngest trailing behind, trying to ignore the antics of his best friend.

Zack looks up into James eyes, wondering if he should tell them about going onto the dance floor. They'll probably laugh and insist he show them how horrible he dances or ask if it was a girl that he went up there with. He didn't want to mention either. For some reason, the thought of not sharing something is invigorating. If they directly ask, he'll tell the truth. But James didn't ask if Zack ever went on the dance floor or who with. He asked about the food.

"Yeah," Zack says, laughing quietly. "It was delicious too."

The group makes their way through the city, even though this part of the city is sleeping, the rest is still alive and flourishing. The Shinra building glowing like a beacon in the darkness at the heart of the city. The entire walk back to the barracks was filled with talk all about the club. Zack only chimed in once and a while, dazed about what he experienced earlier that night.

In his mind's eye, he can see Tanner, sweat glistening off of his forehead in the flashing lights, asking him in his unusually quiet voice. "You'll come again next month, won't you?"

And Zack couldn't stop the adrenaline-induced euphoria that clouded his mind and he silently, with a dazed look on his face, nodded. How this guy had somehow managed to hypnotize him, Zack doesn't know. But he feels like he's floating on a fluffy cloud.

Zack peels off his dirty clothes and slips on pajama pants before falling into bed once they finally make it back to their barracks, eyes falling closed. He's excited and his ears are buzzing, but he's tired and his body is quick to relax and a single fleeting thought came to Zack before sleep stole him away.

He didn't think about the test once this night. And that, in and of itself, was a relief.

"Fifty-three, fifty-four, fifty-five, fifty-six..."

"You're here early."

Zack pauses in his squats to look over his shoulder to see Angeal. His eyes flicker to the door. That blond First isn't there. And the impressive sword-buster sword, Zack had learned in swordplay class a few days after first meeting Angeal, was on the older man's back. They haven't actually started using the wooden swords against each other, despite Zack and his classmates' complaints and insistence, but merely learning basic steps. Soon, he'll be able to use a real sword. It'll be so cool.

"Zack?"

Blinking a few times, Zack focuses back on Angeal, turning to face the older man. "Uh, yes sir?" Then a heartbeat later, he salutes. "Sir!"

"As you were, Cadet." Angeal looks slightly amused, but his face is still mostly unreadable with only the slight widening of his mako enhanced eyes. "It's barely seven. Isn't today the day for cadets to have off?"

Zack nods. "Yeah. I couldn't sleep in." Which isn't a complete lie. He's just pumped for some reason, even if he's mentally fatigued. Maybe he's still floating on that cloud from the night before. Or it could be because he's starting to get used to being up so early in the morning that his body won't let him sleep in. He doesn't know. He just woke up early and had to find some way of dispensing this near-limitless energy that he always has coursing through him.

A long moment of silence. Then, "Do you often forget to salute your superiors?"

Zack laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes," he admits. Then flinches at his words. "Why did I say that?"

"Honesty is the best quality, I suppose," Angeal murmurs, his eyes lower for a moment.

Should Zack mention the test? Call Angeal out on his lie? Would that get him kicked out of SOLDIER? Angeal seems cool enough. He hasn't hauled Zack out by the scruff of his neck yet. That's a good sign at least, right? If Angeal was mad that Zack was a little lacking in the respect department, he'd have Zack thrown out already, right? Or at least disciplined him. Maybe he can speak a little freely?

"Um, sir?"

Angeal nods for Zack to continue.

"Can I speak freely?"

Another nod.

"Um," Zack mumbles, looking down at the ugly blue mat beneath his feet, wondering how to go about it. Angeal did say that honesty is the best quality. And as Zack prepares himself to speak, he's not going to think about the "I suppose" that followed that statement. "I failed my test."

Angeal stares at Zack with an unreadable look making Zack shrink when he glances up at those eyes. "I know."

"And you said-wait, what?" Zack blinks rapidly. "How did you know?"

"I had you flagged," Angeal says simply, like that explained everything. Zack stares blankly. In his mind's eye, he can see himself walking down a hall and Angeal walking some distance behind him, pulling out a huge flag, white with the buster sword printed in the center, on a pole and throws it at Zack. The young man flinches at the images of getting himself impaled through the back by the flag as imaginary Angeal continues on his merry way.

"Huh?"

"I've been monitoring you since you showed up in Shinra." Angeal said it so simply, Zack had to think about it.

"So... you've been watching me?" A nod. "Why?"

Angeal looks away for a moment, thoughtfully. When he looks back, Zack stares unblinking. "You intrigue me."

Still confused, Zack asks, "What does that mean?"

Now, Angeal smiles. "It means I want to know more about you."

"Why?"

Angeal considers. A second later, he steps up to Zack and turns him to face the mirror across the room. They look so small in it, but Zack can see how significantly shorter and thinner than Angeal he is. Angeal's hand rests heavily on his shoulder. Zack squints at his reflection, then looks at Angeal for a couple of seconds and when the man didn't return his gaze, he turns back to the mirror.

"Sir?"

"The first time I saw you, bruises covered your body." Zack opens his mouth, about to tell him - what? That it wasn't as bad as it looked? That he's okay now? He didn't get the chance to answer because Angeal continues as if he didn't notice Zack open his mouth, "I'm not going to ask how you got them." A pause. "But let's just say your smile won me over."

"My smile?" Zack looks up at the man, yet Angeal still didn't look at him. What could be so good about his smile? Admittedly, his ma did always say he had a charming and friendly smile, but she's his mom, she's supposed to say stuff like that. It was weird hearing it from a stranger, though. Maybe his ma was right about his smile, then.

"Yes," a faint upturn of the man's lips. "All I could stare at was your bruises. I thought-" he hesitates as if wondering how much to share. "I wondered what could have happened. Who could have hurt you so. I felt..." He trails, a crease appearing between his eyes. His eyes dart around as if fishing for the word in his brain. His hand drops from Zack's shoulder, brushing his back before falling to his side, neither notice.

Zack hears himself ask, "Pity?"

Finally, Angeal looks down at him, face unreadable. "No. I felt sad. You made me remember a very innocent young man that used to get hurt like that, but whereas he would wear this... look of horror, or maybe the best word is haunted." Angeal looks away. "He would look like a piece of his soul was taken away. For hours, if we were lucky."

"And... if you were unlucky?" Zack asks quietly. Angeal's eyes look miles away, even as they stare at each other through the reflection of the mirror on the other side of the room.

"Days. Maybe months, depending."

There is a long drawn-out silence. Zack having no clue how to respond to that. Never before has he seen someone with a look that could only be described as "haunted". What would have to happen to that person for that to happen? Zack can't even begin to fathom it.

"But then I saw your smile."

"Huh?" Zack looks back up at the older man, not his reflection, him.

Angeal nods, his eyes back at the present, looking down at him. "You looked so beaten with those bruises, but then... you looked up and smiled. You were asked if you were nervous. You laughed, smiled and explained that you were excited."

Zack laughs, remembering when he utterly embarrassed himself that first day. "Well, I was! This is my dream. Of course, I wouldn't be able to stand still when I could be training to get stronger."

"Staying still seems to be a bit of an issue for you." His stoic face has melted into a curious contemplation. With a touch of affection, probably remembering someone with similar traits.

"Yeah and Kunsel says I'm... a luffa."

Angeal stares at him blankly, trying to decipher that butchered word for what it could actually mean. "You mean aloof?"

Zack blinks. "Yeah, what did I say?"

"A luffa."

"And what's that?"

"A cucumber."

"A... no way!" Zack laughs. "That's crazy! What a crazy language we speak!"

Angeal chuckles lightly, a nice smile crossing his face. It's nice, it almost seems like he doesn't do this sort of thing often. Just sit around and talk about simple things. Zack bounces on one foot, then the other. Soon he's actually bouncing on both feet. Planted on the ground, then hovering, then planted. Angeal watches him bounce around for a few moments before quietly asking, "Why did you fail your exam, Zack?"

If Zack could pause mid-air, he would have, but instead, he hit the ground with a loud slap. The two stand in silence, staring at each other. Mako enhanced eyes burn holes through Zack's retinas. He has to look away first. He didn't want this older, wise man to see the shame on his face or in his eyes. He wanted to do well, and he wanted to impress because his dream hangs in the balance, but he failed. He failed his test, he failed his Instructor, and he failed himself. Angeal had seemed sure that he would be fine. But he wasn't.

So, he sort of failed Angeal too.

"Good thing you didn't come see me yesterday. I might have been angry and yelled at you. Though I know you didn't do anything wrong. I'm glad I'm not mad, it doesn't look so good on me, you know? Anger isn't quite my color." Zack laughs lightly, eyes half-lidded. He wanted to brush it off. Push it to the side and forget about it. He was in such a good mood too. He didn't want to blame Angeal for something that was his fault, and once again, he hated himself that he wanted to do it anyway.

He just hopes that his honesty doesn't anger Angeal.

"Why did you fail your exam, Zack?" Angeal asks again, voice neutral, but Zack can feel his heavy gaze on him. Heavier than his hand ever could be. Why didn't he ask about Zack's possible anger? Shouldn't he be mad that Zack almost blamed him for something that was completely out of the older man's control? It's only logical, if you study for something, you'll usually do fine. That just so happened to not be the case with Zack, unfortunately. But that's not Angeal's fault.

Zack kicks the floor with the toe of his boot, feeling bad for being even slightly angry with the man. "I... don't really know. My head just gets all messed up. I mean I knew everything on it, I'm sure, but when the test comes around, I just, blank. Start seeing weird things." He remembers the last test. "Some really weird things. And then boom! Class is over and not a single thing was written in. Although this time I think I spelled my name backward."

Angeal raises a single eyebrow. "If I asked you something about mako, that was on the test, you would know it?"

Zack shrugs. "Probably." He kicks the floor again, deeply disappointed in himself once again.

"What is mako?"

Zack looks up at Angeal calm face. "It the liquidized form of the energy of the planet. The Lifestream."

Angeal nods, shifting slightly on his feet. It almost seemed like a conscious thing. He's very still, Zack notes. "What are the three forms mako can appear in?"

Zack lists them off on his fingers. "Liquid, solid and gas."

"The only other substance that is in all those forms?" A perfect SOLDIER, Zack rationalizes. That would make sense. No, a model SOLDIER. That makes more sense. Angeal is everything that Zack would biasedly associate with SOLDIER.

Zack laughs, snapping back into the present. "Water, and that's biology."

Angeal looks about to comment, then shakes his head. "And how are each of these three forms used?"

"We used the liquidized form of mako as energy to fuel, well, everything. The solid form is used to give humans power, we call them materia. And the gas form is only utilized by the planet. It is the theorized form of the Lifestream itself. Even though it moves like water and is directed like a current, it is still considered a gas, capable of moving through objects - like humans."

Angeal nods, smiling. "Very good, Zack."

Zack beams at the praise, practically bouncing. After a moment's hesitation, Angeal reaches out and affectionately rubs Zack's wild black hair. Zack beams right up at Angeal, shaking with happiness. At least the older man wasn't mad at him.

"Thanks so much, Angeal! I mean, sir." Why does he keep forgetting?

"Angeal is fine."

Zack pauses in thought. "I thought we weren't supposed to call our superiors by their first names."

"That's true unless you have expressed permission," Angeal says thoughtfully. "Zack, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I'm an open book. This one time, my ma got a diary for me to write in. I called it a diary, she insisted it was a journal, anyway, I wrote in it for about a week and then my ma and told me to write whatever I was thinking about in it so I did. At the end of that week, she asked to read it. I said sure, you know? Why not? And then she had to take her headache medication." Zack laughs. "She said that my thoughts confused her." He shakes his head, remembers the look of strain on her face as she probably tried to find some semblance of order in Zack's usually chaotic mind.

Angeal opens his mouth, pauses, then closes it again. He looks over Zack's head in thought. Finally, he says, "That reminds me of someone." He shakes the thought away and looks back at Zack. "What I was going to ask is if you would be interested in becoming my apprentice?" His eyes lock onto Zack's face, watching it closely for any sign of what he's feeling.

Zack's smile fades a little as he tilts his head to the side. "What does that mean?"

"It means I'll oversee your training. You can still take some classes with the other cadets but only what I think you need. I have complete control over what I think you need to learn."

"Don't I have to wait for the SOLDIER exam? See if I can even make it into SOLDIER?" Zack asks softly, hoping that this isn't too good to be true. He can already feel the excitement bubbling up inside of him.

"That's true," Angeal admits. "But the Mentoring program is about finding cadets and Thirds with potential and training them to become First Class. I think it's important that you remain in most classes with your other fellow cadets, but there are certain things that I would like to see if you have a knack for and go on from there."

"So what will we be doing?" Zack asks hands gripped in front of him, shaking in a mixture of anxiety and excitement. If what Angeal says is true, then he honestly believes that Zack has the potential to make First. That's a little too good to be true. Three weeks into the program and he can tell? Angeal must really have an eye for talent if Zack does say so himself.

"Well, I'm going to be taking you out of certain classes, like your hand-to-hand class and swordplay class. Eventually, I may even take you out of your conditioning class too and teach you as I see fit. How does that sound?"

Bouncing with excitement, Zack nods. "I would love that! Do you really think I could become a SOLDIER First Class?"

Angeal considers, careful with his words. "Anything is possible, Zack."

"Thank you so much, Angeal, I won't let you down, I swear!" Before Zack can stop himself, he throws his arms around the stoic First class' waist and hugs him tightly. Angeal stiffened like stone beneath Zack's overly friendly embrace but was able to manage a light pat on the back before Zack released him. Warily of any more surprise hugs, Angeal straightens up, prepared to bolt if the boy so much as flexes wrong.

"I'm sure you won't. We'll start on Monday. I'll come back and observe you during your conditioning class."

Zack nods briskly. "Okay. This is so exciting! I can't wait!"

Angeal nods, turning and heading to the door. His phone rings in his pocket. He's quick to fish it out and look at the screen, reading it without any sort of shift in his facial expression.

Zack starts up his squats with renewed vigor. "Fourty-uhh, Fifty-ehh. What the fresh hell was I on?"

Angeal chuckles lightly to himself and exits the room, shaking his head slowly. This is probably going to be the start of something very interesting.


	5. Puppy

For how excited he was to begin training with his new mentor, the word was hard to say without a yip of glee following, Zack slept in. Even after the bell went off, Zack waved his hand at Kunsel when he tried to wake him. Zack was so excited last night that he couldn't stop training until late afternoon, got some lunch in him and rested the rest of the day. His muscles are sore but in a good way. He has plenty of time.

Angeal is going to come to see him today. He's going to start his own personal training with his mentor. This isn't just a step towards becoming a First, this is a gigantic leap towards it. With Angeal's help, Zack's dream will become a reality. There is no way Zack can thank him enough. The man hasn't even done anything yet, and Zack can already feel the excitement overwhelming him.

Rolling onto his back, Zack throws an arm over his eyes. He can hear some of the boys bustling about, clothes shifting, the occasional word here and there. Zack opens his eyes and looks at the window, the sky a splash of orange and yellow. Something about today, Zack can feel it, is going to be different. Special, even. Zack has no idea how he knows, just that he does. Somehow, today is going to change something...

Zack stretches as far as he can, his toes and fingers pointed. He holds this pose, his joints cracking, muscles extended as far as they can go. Relishing a moment longer in the pleasant burn before Zack finally relaxes. Eyes drifting closed once more. Zack's tired muscles hum at the prospect of working out again today. It seems that working out has become a drug to him. He can't get enough.

After a long, drawn-out, relaxing silence, Zack rolls out of bed. He rolls his shoulders and makes his way to the shower, deciding to spice up his newly formed routine. He needs to be in tip-top shape for class today. Angeal is going to be watching him, finding better ways to train him. Now that Zack is thinking about it, Angeal must have been watching Zack for a while now.

He even knew about the first day of Zack's training. Has he been watching since then? But why didn't he say anything? That must have been how Angeal knew about Zack being in the gym that morning. Which begs the question, why has Angeal been keeping an eye on him? He did say something about his smile that first day of training, but honestly, Zack couldn't believe it.

"Flagged," Angeal had said. So he's been intentionally looking out for Zack. Maybe he caught Angeal's interest with his smile - of all things! - and was able to hold it because of other factors, maybe. That wouldn't be the first time that Zack was able to get people to like him and his winning personality.

Zack walks into the shower room, it's got a couple of dozens of boys in there. Zack heads into the next room, only four are in there. He goes to the back of the room where he usually takes his showers. He strips down, turning on the water and immediately stepping under the spray. He grits his teeth and tenses his muscles as the cold water washes over him, over his shoulders and down his back. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to ignore the tingling along his skin. He'll get used to it. The sensation will pass in a moment.

Zack forces himself to relax, letting the cold water wake him up.

SoFirst-classss SOLDIERs don't have magical psychic abilities? It was just run of the mill stalking? Er... not stalking, more like playfully observing to find potential. Or whatever. Zack's not all that sure what to think about that. At least he didn't have to worry about learning that whole trick in order to become a SOLDIER but it does, admittedly, add to the allure a bit. Ultimately, though, everything is going to be alright.

Zack quickly cleans himself up, lathering his body with soap, and his hair with shampoo. He lets the cold spray wash away the suds, his eyes remaining closed the entire time. He lets his mind fall blank. He's just going to drive himself crazy with his racing mind if he keeps this up. He's just going to have to prepare for the day like it is any other day. Otherwise, his excitement might get the best of him. Once he's done, he shuts off the water and roughly towel dries himself before slipping into his clothes and heading back to the barracks. He drops off his dirty clothes by the foot of the bed, noting that he has to do laundry soon seeing as the number of clean clothes he has is running thin.

The cafeteria is loud as usual as Zack bounces his way through the large room toward his friends. He greets everyone that he comes across, starting to shake with his excitement again. Nothing can ruin his good mood, now.

"What's up, Zack?" Kunsel asks when the boy plops down next to him, his tray clacking against the table. "I thought you do a little bit of a warm up before breakfast every morning?"

"I usually do," Zack says, "but today is special." His hands are shaking in excitement. He holds them tightly to his sides to keep them as steady as possible. The probably didn't cloak his large, toothy smile.

"How?" Kunsel raises an eyebrow.

Zack grins wider. "Someone is coming in to watch me today. Take me on as a student, he said."

At first, the words didn't appear to make any sense to the brown haired boy, but then his spoon clanks against the plastic tray half way to his lips. His mouth falls open agape. He blinks a few times rapidly, then closes his mouth, opening it again a moment later, he asks, "Are you kidding me? You've been accepted as an apprentice? I had heard stories that it was a possibility but I'd never met anyone who was actually approached."

Zack is practically bouncing in his seat now, not bothering to hide his excitement anymore. "I bet! I'm so excited and nervous. I really hope I don't mess up. I mean, he's nice enough and he's been watching me from day one, I guess."

"So? Who is it?" Kunsel asks, leaning toward him.

"Who's who?" James asks, he and Gabe taking the seat across from the other two boys.

Kunsel looks over at them. "Zack was asked to be an apprentice. He's coming today to watch Zack."

Gabe and James hold identical looks of awe and shock. They both look at one another, a silent communication between the two of them, before they both look back over at Zack. It's at this point that Chase tentatively takes a seat down next to Kunsel, looking as if he's worried that the others would just ask him to leave suddenly. He relaxes when Zack glances over and says "good mornin' Chase."

"Are you serious?" Gabe asks, ignoring the tentative approach of the other boy. "Are you really being scouted, er watched.. I don't even know what to call this."

"What?" Chase looks around perplexed.

"I am," Zack says, glancing briefly at Chase to smile, before looking back to Gabe. "I spoke to him yesterday. He told me that he's probably going to take me out of my hand-to-hand and swordplay class. He wants to see if he needs to take me out of conditioning too."

"But who is he?" Kunsel asks. "Who's the First class?"

Zack taps his chin. He remembers Angeal's first name, but what was the last one? H-something. "Angeal... He... Ha..."

Blank faced, Kunsel asks, "Angeal Hewley?"

"Yeah!" Zack points at him, nodding. "Yeah, that's it. Hewley. How did you know?"

Kunsel stares at Zack for a split second before slamming his hands on the table. "Are you freaking kidding me, Zack? You are going to be Angeal Hewley's student? Are you kidding? Zack? Holy shit!" He reaches over to the younger boy and starts slapping his arm really hard and repetitively.

Zack, perplexed, looks around at all of the other shocked faces, holding his hand up to try and block the assault from the other boy. "What's the big deal with this Angeal guy?"

"Zack," Chase says, eyes like saucers. "Angeal Hewley is one of the original trinity. He's a close personal friend to General Sephiroth."

At first the words made no sense, Zack's eyes lulled back and forth as he tried to think about why that mattered. Yes, he had heard of General Sephiroth. He was the original SOLDIER. An idol among SOLDIERs. He's the one that the entire program is based around. Because of him, and two others, Shinra has gained as much power as it does.

That means, if Angeal is one of these guys, Zack is going to be trained by a legend. It's at this point that Zack wished he had looked more on the publicity side of the tabloids rather than just learning everything he can about Shinra itself. Now he's really embarrassed. Angeal must have thought that Zack was some kind of moron for not gushing over him. He probably thinks he's some kind of backwater hick. That's just Zack's luck.

Maybe something could ruin his good mood.

On the other hand, a legend like Angeal saw potential in him. That would be almost as good as the General himself walking up and telling him that he would make a good SOLDIER some day. Not that that would ever happen, but still. Zack had no problem with Angeal. He didn't know the guy was famous in any way, and yet the guy didn't seem to mind much. He never said anything in regards to it. This is awesome! Zack might really have a shot!

"Oh my goddess..." Zack sighs, staring off into space dreamy faced. Could this be happening to him? Could he actually be this lucky? To get the attention of someone so seemingly important?

"Dude, Zack, you are so lucky," Kunsel says, settling back into his seat, confirming what Zack was thinking. "I'm totally jealous."

Zack smiles lightly. "I hope I don't let him down."

Zack is practically shaking with nerves by the time class starts and they go through warm up stretches. Zack makes sure to be extra thorough with his stretching to ensure he's exceedingly limber for todays training. Everything has got to be perfect. He has to make sure that Angeal is blown away by how talented Zack is and the thought of taking back his mentorship won't even cross his mind.

"Do you want me to go hang out with Gabe, James and Chase so that you can focus on conditioning?" Kunsel asks when they are finally let loose to work by themselves.

Zack, glancing at the door for what feels like the thousandth time since class started, looks back over at Kunsel with a sheepish look. "I actually don't want to be alone right now. I'm a little nervous."

"Zack..."

"Okay, maybe I'm a lot nervous," Zack admits. "At least until he shows up, can you stay?"

Kunsel smiles, nodding. "Got it."

As per routine, they start out by jogging around the perimeter of the room. Every couple of minutes, Zack will glance over at the door, waiting for Angeal's hulky form to pass through the threshold and into the room. Why hasn't he shown up yet? Maybe he decided that Zack was a mistake? That the possible potential that he saw was actually just a fluke. What if something happened? What if he was called off to do something that First Class SOLDIERs do? Missions or meetings, maybe?

Zack glances over to the door again, almost tripping over his own feet when he spots Angeal and that blond First Class standing in the doorway talking to one another. Zack looks over at Kunsel and makes a strange noise of excitement. He slaps Kunsel's arm repeatedly, bouncing around pointing. The blonde's mako blue eyes flicker toward Zack and he says something to Angeal.

After a moment, Angeal looks over at a bouncing Zack and smiles faintly. He holds up a finger to signal for one moment before turning back to the blond First Class to exchange a few more words.

"He's here, Kunsel, he's here!" Zack whispers loudly, hitting the brown haired man's arm harder.

Kunsel shoves him away. "I know, I see him. Stop hitting me, Zack!"

Zack smiles sheepishly, laughing to hide his nerves. "Sorry, sorry." He glances back nervously at the dark haired First, worried that he'll suddenly realize his mistake and leave. But after a few more minutes of speaking, Angeal turns toward Zack, who ceased jogging to do squats and offers him another little nod in greeting. Angeal then makes his way over to Instructor Kalegrin while the other First Class takes one last look at Zack before leaving.

Kalegrin looks a little shocked to see Angeal, but manages a salute before Angeal can wave it off. After a few minutes of speaking, Angeal nods, turning to Zack and makes his way over. Kunsel leans close, shrinking as the larger man gets closer.

"You good?" Kunsel whispers into Zack's ear.

Zack nods, smiling at Kunsel. "Yeah. Thanks, man."

Kunsel nods, saluting to Angeal before jogging across the room towards a wide eyed Chase, Gabe and James. Everyone else in the room is staring awestruck at the First Class. A sharp yell to get back to work from Kalegrin and everyone returns to their previous work out, throwing glances over at the cadet and the First. Their eyes are wide and fascinated.

"Hi," Zack says shyly.

Angeal's faint smile returns. "You haven't stopped bouncing since I came into the room."

"I'm excited." Zack grunts, looking away to hide his embarrassment.

"And that's fine. Now, just continue with your work out, I'll just be observing."

Zack hesitates. "Can we talk? I'm a little nervous. Kunsel usually talks to me while we're training but you scared him off."

Angeal at first looks a little remorseful at that, only to smile when he notices Zack sticking his tongue out playfully at that. "Sorry about that, Zack."

Zack continues his squats. "Why didn't you tell me that you were someone important?"

Angeal blinks a few times, the question catching him off guard. "To be honest? I was a little surprised that you didn't recognize me. I thought when you heard my name you would, but still nothing. It's unusual to come across someone, especially as young as yourself, that hasn't at least heard of me."

"Sorry."

"No," Angeal says immediately. "It's part of the charm."

Zack tilts his head to the side. "Charm?"

Angeal smiles lightly. "It's a relief to see someone every once and a while who is none the wiser about all the company's attempts to shove our glory down the throats of our enemies and allies."

Zack pauses, considering that. "It's gotta be hard." Angeal stares blankly. "To always be watched. To be the center of attention, especially since you don't seem to want to be. It's different for me, who wants people to recognize me when I walk down the street, but that's got to be hard for someone who doesn't want that."

A thoughtful look crosses Angeal's face. His eyes look far away, the thoughtful look softening into one of unmasked affection. He's definitely thinking about someone who means a lot to him. He shifts slightly on his feet once again giving Zack the impression that the man is uncannily still. He lets out a long winded sigh, blinking out of his reverie. His eyes fall back to Zack's face.

"You're right. I was never all that interested in fame and fortune, just following my best friend into an unknown world. I never really gave all that much thought as to why the media attention annoyed me to no end." Angeal nods, more to himself than to Zack.

Zack starts up his squats again. He looks up at Angeal with big blue eyes. "Um, Angeal...? Is it wrong to want that?"

"What? Fame and fortune?"

Zack hesitates. "I don't really care all that much for money. I mean, yeah I guess that's important somewhere, but my entire life has been dedicated to being a hero. I guess that walks hand in hand with fame, but I didn't want to be a hero because I wanted everyone to know my name. I wanted everyone to know I'm a hero. I guess there isn't really much of a difference when you say it aloud, but that's how I feel." Zack blushes.

Angeal stares at Zack for a long moment. He smiles faintly and Zack tilts his head to the side again. Angeal shakes his head. "Puppy."

A little more of a tilt of the head. "What?"

"I think I've found a new name for you. Puppy."

Zack blinks. "But why?"

Angeal laughs, smiling. "You just remind me of a puppy." Zack rubs the back of his head, not really finding anything wrong with the name. In fact, if anything, that means that Angeal plans on staying close. Why name something if you don't plan to keep it? "Come on, pup, keep working out."

Zack's laugh is abrupt, already liking the sound of the nickname. He continues his squats. True to his word, Angeal follows Zack around the training room as the younger works out. Occasionally he'll give some advice on how to best go about improving his form. But he spoke about light topics with Zack while the boy works out. They talk about all sorts of random things. How the cadet program is going and how Zack likes it there in Shinra. Even things like personal interests.

"I didn't think it mattered," Angeal was saying.

Zack laughs breathlessly. "That's the entire point of the movie! The first ten minutes basically tell you the entire backstory of the movie."

Angeal shakes his head. "My bad. I tend to multitask while watching television."

"It's good movie," Zack says. "You should really try seeing it again. This time watch the whole thing from beginning to end."

Angeal nods. "Perhaps."

Zack finishes his fifty rep of crunches by the time Instructor Kalegrin called for group conditioning. Zack hustles over to his usual spot at the end in the back, beside Kunsel. Angeal stops parallel to Zack but against the wall to watch Zack go through the routine. He crosses his arms over his chest and doesn't say a word the entire time.

Thirty push-ups. One lap around the room. Twenty curl-ups. Twenty medicine ball twists. Three laps around the room. Twice through the tires. Forty jumping jacks. Climb up a rope and ring the bell on the ceiling. Then walk a lap around the room to lower the heart rate. It's brutal but at the end, Zack is always laughing. Usually within the top ten to finish, gives him plenty of time to laugh at Kunsel, who just so happens to prove that climbing a rope is in fact difficult when you are flipping someone off.

"It's not nice to laugh at a struggling friend," Angeal comments, not at all angry, as he steps up next to Zack who was taking his victory lap around the room. Zack shrugs his shoulders, grinning playfully.

"I know, but it's just something we do. I never mean it to be mean. He knows I love him," Zack grins. "Come on, Kunsel! Don't let that Gabe guy beat you!"

Kunsel, red faced, glares over his shoulder at the younger cadet, finally reaching the top and ringing the bell before making his way back down. "Shut the fuck up, Zack!"

"Screw you, Fair!" Gabe wheezes, making his way over to the rope. Zack doubles over laughing for a moment before squinting around the room.

"Go Chase! Don't let James win!" Zack cheers.

James gives Zack an exasperated look while Chase looks genuinely pleased at the encouragement and began to work all that much harder. Angeal keeps pace along side Zack as he does his cool down lap. Finally done teasing his friends, Zack looks up at his mentor.

"How did I do?"

"Good. You have a lot of potential. It helps that your energy is practically limitless. Let me ask you this: Is the training regiment easy at all?"

Zack shrugs, thinking about it. "I don't think so. I mean, that conditioning is brutal, especially on my arms but I'm getting used to it. I've been doing it for a few weeks now."

Angeal nods and they walk in silence. After a few moments, Angeal pulls out his phone to check the time. He snaps it closed and slips it into his back pocket. "I need to head out now, Zack. Good work. I'll see you after lunch."

Zack nods. "Okay. Bye."

"Bye." With that, Angeal moves smoothly to the door and out. The last thing Zack sees is Angeal's sword before the door closes. With that, Zack makes a mental note to ask Angeal about his awesome buster sword.

"That... really was the First Class legend Angeal Hewley," Kunsel pants, catching up to Zack, looking over at the door where the aforementioned man disappeared through. "I think I'm in shock. What's he like?"

Zack pushes some of his sweaty bangs from his face. Considering the question. "He's... normal. I don't know how else to describe him. For someone supposedly famous, he didn't really give me the impression that he was anything extraordinary beyond what is to be expected. He seems like a normal guy."

Kunsel, cheeks puffing out with exertion, tinged red. He rolls his shoulders, trying to lessen the amount of pain he knows he's going to be in later. Zack quickly follows his lead. After they finish their lap, they do some other cool down stretches before taking quick showers and heading to their next class. Zack can barely sit still, his muscles are tired and are starting to get sore, but he's still excited to continue training with Angeal.

As his Instructor goes on and on, Zack's eyes travel to the window next to him. The first class was promising. Angeal seemed pleased enough with Zack's performance. And he did say that he could see Zack again after lunch. Wait, does that mean he needs to go to his class? Is Angeal going to pick him up from there? Or is he going to watch him like he did in conditioning? This mentoring program, Angeal said it was new. To look for potential First Class SOLDIERs.

Zack smiles to himself. He can't wait to send a letter back home. His ma and pa will freak when they find out. Lissa will too. Lissa was the girl that Zack's ma really hoped would be the mother of her grandkids but Zack still isn't in that stage of his life where he's interest in girls. He's seen girls where he says to himself "Man, they are gorgeous" but he has yet, mostly because he's not even fifteen yet, thought, "I'd hit that" or whatever it is horny boys are suppose to think when they see a girl that they are sexually into.

Lissa, being two years older than Zack, seemed to like him well enough, but agreed when Zack told her that he wasn't interested "yet," he said. "But maybe someday but not now." He didn't know how else to tell her that he didn't want to be with her now. She agreed, said she was too young to be thinking about marriage. A few days later, Zack joined Shinra. It's not that Zack is opposed to girls, just not now. So he and Lissa agreed to be friends, in spite of Zack's and Lissa's mothers both wishing for more.

Things are just starting to get interesting here. Zack needs to only focus on his dream. That is his primary focus. That is the thing that means the most to him. With Angeal's help, he will be able to make his dream come true.

If that were the case, Zack would forever be in Angeal's debt.

Zack is so excited for the next portion of his training that Zack has to choke down his food in order to be in tip top shape for later. Zack can see his friends around him, talking and laughing and he's sure some have even spoken to him, but his mind is so filled with thoughts of hand-to-hand training with Angeal, he can't even begin to think about anything else. He has to physically stop himself from running all the way to his hand-to-hand class. In fact, he took extra long trying to make his way to class with Kunsel.

"Are you excited to see him again?" Kunsel asks.

Zack laughs sheepishly. "Does it show?"

Kunsel grins, shrugging a little. He bumps Zack's shoulder with his own. "A little. But it's to be expected after all. Even now this is all so surreal. He seemed cool earlier, I think you're stressing over nothing."

Zack smiles crookedly. "You think so?"

Kunsel claps Zack on the back. "Totally. Relax, dude. You're fine."

The two work their way through the crowds to get to their class. The conditioning class is the only one all cadets have at the same time, the rest is different schedules depending on the cadet.

"You're birthday's coming up, right?"

"Nine days," Zack says, finally realizing just how far and how close it is. He shakes his head in astonishment. Maybe it was a little bit further away than what he alluded to with Tanner. Hopefully the bartender won't be too mad at him if he finds out.

Kunsel purses his lips. "You'll be fifteen, right? Got any plans?"

Zack shakes his head. "No, not really. Actually, Kunsel, do you mind if we don't talk about this? It's going to be my first birthday from home-"

Kunsel holds up his hands, nodding surely. "Of course. Sorry, Zack. Another time, yeah?"

Zack nods, smiling thankfully. "Thanks, man."

"No sweat."

This is the first time he's going to have a birthday without his parents there to celebrate it with him. Most birthdays are celebrated religiously in Gongaga. It's a quant, close knit community that knows pretty much everything about one another. Whereas one person would see it as intimidating to know so much about your neighbors and to have so much known, it's a comfort to Zack. He knew who he could go to for what and have a general idea about how they are going to react. This is really the first time in Zack's life that he's been able to look around at the people around him and know next to nothing about any of them.

It's a little disorienting.

Zack slinks into the room and, with a little wave to Kunsel in departure, he sits against the wall, lowering to the floor. He pulls his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and lowering his head onto them. He's so... happy? Yes, happy because everything is finally starting to fall into place. So much so that he's starting to get drained emotionally.

And maybe he's a little sad that he's not going to be able to celebrate his birthday like he used to, but he knew that coming in right? He knew that this place isn't just an oversized Gongaga. This isn't where he was born or raised. This is his new home. This is where he belongs. This is where he will become a hero.

Someone touches his arm. Zack jumps, pulling his head up to look at Angeal's calm face and gentle eyes. A small crease between those two orbs. The only sign that he has any emotion.

"Are you okay, Zack?"

Zack smiles lightly. "Yeah, just a little down. Just got taken down a dark mental road and I'm struggling to pull myself back from it."

Angeal shifts on his hunches. "Come, let's walk."

Zack blinks a few times fast. "Uh, but what about class?"

"He knows that you're in my care now. Let's go." Angeal holds out a hand for Zack to take. After a moment's hesitation the boy complies and is easily pulled to his feet. With a single glance over his shoulder at his fellow cadets staring after him, he heads to the door.

As they walk down one of the many, carbon copies of the same layout of the halls, Zack looks up at Angeal. "Um, sir? I'm sorry."

"For what, pup?"

Zack's eyebrows furrow slightly. "Um... I don't really know. I just figured it was the best thing to say in this case."

Angeal shakes his head. "You are so much like him..." he murmurs under his breath, eyes focused ahead of them like he hasn't marched through this particular hallway at least a million times.

"Like who?"

"Sephiroth."

Zack stops, eyes wide. "I'm like General Sephiroth?" Does a comparison like that even exist in the real world? And this is coming from someone who supposedly knows the general!

Angeal stops along side him, looking back at him with a neutral expression. "In a lot of ways, yes. He's not very good as social interaction so to fill the silence, sometimes he'll just apologize because he doesn't know how else to start up conversation."

Zack looks at his new mentor perplexed. "I'm like General Sephiroth," he mumbles, shaking his head. "I can't even begin to believe that. Holy chocobo." He starts moving again, still in shock. "That's like saying I got the same third cousin of president Shinra. It just doesn't happen."

The older man smiles lightly at that, keeping pace easily with the smaller boy. "Believe it or not but Sephiroth does have traits about him that can be linked to normal human behavior." At Zack's weird look, Angeal adds, "I mean he's a lot more normal than people think. Most people think he's silent and calculating all the time, and mostly he is, but a part of it is him trying to read people. Subtle hints only confuse him. If you want him to understand something, it's best to just come straight out and say it. Much like you."

Zack nods. "That's so true. I can't read signs very well. You just got to come straight out. That or I'll be the moron guessing what you want for the next couple of days, or months, depending on how patient you are."

Angeal chuckles. "I understand. Some people are just built like that. Whereas my other best friend likes to drop not-so-subtle hints like it's his job." Angeal has this affectionate gleam in his eyes that Zack can't help but admire. He's never really had solid friends back home like he does here. Kunsel, first and foremost, but then there's Gabe, James and even Chase is becoming very reliable. It must be nice to have someone or a few someones that you know intimately enough about their secrets and their lives that others wouldn't probably know.

Angeal stops in front of one of the doors and swipes his key card, punching in a code. The door slides open and reveals what can only be described as the First Classes gym. It's probably twice the size of the cadet gym capable of holding at least thrice as many cadets as there is now, comfortably. On the far back wall is all of the work out equipment, all new and pristine, top of the line quality. A large patted area in front of Zack and Angeal with the same ugly blue mats. The space is wide, wide enough to accommodate people swinging large swords around.

Speaking of which. "I like your sword," Zack says, pulling his eyes away from the gym to his mentor.

Angeal looks a bit taken back by the sudden interest, but takes it in stride nonetheless. "It's my pride and joy. It's a symbol of my honor."

Zack looks at the impressive swords on his teacher's back. At the very least it's bigger than Zack. "How do you wield it?"

"With great difficulty at first," Angeal says with mirth. "But like all tools, everything becomes easier with time. Even wielding the most hulking of blades."

Zack stares wide eyed. "Wow, Angeal. You're like some kind of sage. Or perhaps a guru of knowledge."

Angeal smiles fondly at that. "Like the use of a tool, the gathering of knowledge steams from experience and time." He stressed the word to make his point. Zack nods, awestruck by Angeals wise words. "Now, let's see what you can do, shall we, pup?"

Zack whoops, darting into the room. His earlier dark mood already forgotten. He spins around, enjoying the wide open space. Finally, he turns to Angeal, grin wide. "Are you ready for this, Angeal? I'm pretty impressive if Instructor Torin wasn't lying."

Angeal pulls off his buster blade and leans it against the wall, slipping his boots off at the corner of the mat, Zack is quick to follow. They walk into the center of the mat and turn to face each other when Angeal finally speaks, "I'm looking forward to it."

This is gonna be great!


End file.
